Life As It Is
by kohakumiyu
Summary: The Fellowship encounters a brother and sister, who are they, and what part do they play in the unmaking of the Ring, featuring LOC. X Finished! X
1. My God, that dress is short!

**Life As It Is**

Saruman had know they were going on Caradhras

He had send a storm towards them, and they had been forced to descend the mountain.

Frodo had decided that they would be going under the mountain, into the mines of Moria.

But before they venture into the depth of the mine, Gandalf had suggested that they have a day's rest in what he calls, haven.

After arriving at the base of the mountain, he had led them into a forest.

"Gandalf, where are we going?" Pippin asked as he hurried along beside the old wizard.

Gandalf smiled tiredly, "To visit an old friend of mine, Peregrine Took."

Than before Pippin could ask any more question a piercing shriek was heard.

On instinct, Boromir and Aragorn took out their swords while Legolas took out his bow while Gimili took out his axe.

Than a brown blur ran past them, as if on purpose Gandalf stuck out his foot and the blur went hurling through the ground.

"Fuck!"

It was a young man, no more than twenty. He have a shock of black hair that fell across his eyes while his light brown eyes dart around as if a horde of orcs were after him. He was tall for a human, but scrawny and almost awkward.

After Gandalf tripped him, he had immediately got up and looked around wildly. When his gaze settled on Gandalf he sighed in what sounded like relief.

"My dear boy, I see you are still here." Gandalf smiled.

The boy gave a snort, "Of course, she's here too, nearly beat the shit out of me." He looked around and added, "So guests?"

"Ah yes forgive me, this is Legolas from the Woodlands, Gimili from Misty Mountain, Aragorn, Boromir of Gondor, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry from The Shire." Gandalf introduced as he went to each one.

"What's up, I'm Elix." The boy said, than he looked around nervously, "Eh, Gandalf, you might want to follow me now, she might come looking."

Gandalf laughed, "Well, than we must not keep a lady waiting." With that Gandalf followed the youth into the forest.

They meandered through the forest, and arrived at last in a clearing, there stood a girl, and she did not look happy at all.

But what shocked the Fellowship the most was not how she looked but how she was dressed.

Elix had been dressed in loose breeches and tunic, but this girl was dressed in what seemed like a loose blue scarf tied around her upper body with a white dress and she was bare feet. The dress could have passed off for a normal dress had it been a little bit longer, it was up to her knees. To the Fellowship the dress seemed to barely covered anything (in reality it covered more than a tank top).

"Gandalf." The girl nodded curtly, she looked pretty similar to the boy with the same black hair (almost as short as Elix's, her hair is cut to the base of her skull and looked somehow nicely rumpled), she has dark chocolate brown eyes that is currently flashing with anger. She looked pale but instead of scrawny she seemed athletic and well build.

"Shay, how are you?" Gandalf asked his eyes twinkling.

"How do I look? You better not stop me, I am going to kick his ass to Mordor." Shay said grimly as she advanced toward Elix who was currently hiding behind Gandalf, than as if hunting an animal she circled around him while Elix eyed her wearily.

"Uh, Shay? We have guests?" Elix gulped.

Shay sent him a glare before giving a sigh, "Fine, I'll hurt you later." She turned to survey the bedraggle group and gave a smile, "Forgive me, my manner deserted me," she turned back to Elix, "Go get them settled, I'll be right back."

Elix gave another relieved sigh and looked less stressed, "Come, I'll lead you to the camp ground."

The youth led them through a gate of bushes into another clearing, but this one was by a small stream.

As the group settled for the night, the girl returned, this time dressed in what seemed like archer's suite.

The girl noticed the hobbits staring like her, she smirked, "Well I can't go around dressed like that when you're here, you'll be thinking I'm a whore before long."

The hobbits blushed; Shay had hit them on the right nerve.

Legolas came over and looked at the sword Shay held in her hand with interest, "That is an interesting sword, Lady Shay."

Shay raised any eyebrow and looked down at it, (her sword is strange in elven or even human standard it has a broad blade with a hand grip that has a curved part over it, and the handle then thins out into a thin vine that trails the blade,) she shrugged, "It looks okay to me, but than I made it, so I guess my opinion doesn't count."

Boromir spoke up haughtily, "You know how to wield it, Lady Shay?"

Shay looked at him lazily, "Of course I do, you brought with you a trail of, let's just say unfriendly guests, and I sure as hell ain't about of let any of you die on my land."

"Sheesh Shay, no use getting f lunatic on them, you came out dressing like that on this planet, you're sure as hell as going to be doubt."

Shay glared at brother again, "You're not off the hook yet."

Elix shrugged, "It's true."

"Whatever, you guys stay here for tonight and I'll lead you to the Door to the Mines of Moria tomorrow." Shay said as she leaned back into one of the trees encircling the clearing.

"You know the Mines?" Gimili asked.

"Curiosity kills, Master Dwarf." Elix smirked.

Shay grinned and shook her head, "Come on, off to bed with you all," than turning to the hobbits she added, "Especially you four, what was Gandalf thinking taking you even remotely near the snow?"

"Begging your pardon miss, but who are you?" Sam asked.

"A friend of Gandalf, no more, and no miss or lady, just Shay."

"Goodnight than, Shay." Frodo said looking extremely tired.

"Goodnight." Shay said than she stepped out of the clearing back into the bush and Andy followed her out.

Aragorn turned to Gandalf and asked, "Gandalf, what land do they come from, they speak not like any race I have ever heard."

"And the lady swears too much, while wearing too less." Boromir said frowning.

Legolas just remained silent and looked thoughtful.

Gandalf shook his head, "You mustn't judge a book by its cover, Andy and Shay are from a very distant land, and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

"They are men than?" Gimili asked.

"Yes and no." Gandalf said.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

Gandalf just smiled enigmatically and said nothing.

That night Shay stayed awake guarding.

Suddenly Shay picked up a sound, she hid a grin, "Come on out elfy, I know you're there."

"You can hear me?"

Shay laughed, "I do believe you breath rather loudly." Than she turned around and face the blond elf, "So what are you doing up so late?"

Legolas smiled back, "You do not sleep either."

"This is my land, I have to protect it."

"Where's your brother?"

"On the other side. He was rather reluctant to give up his sleep until I threaten him with dismemberment. Enough, you should rest."

"Elves do not need as much rest as men."

Shay tilted her head and quirked a smile, "Do I hear an accusation?"

"You are human, are you not?"

"Now what makes you say that?"

Legoals looked hard at something to the side of her, Shay laughed again, "My ears?" she moved her hand and tug back the unruly lock of hair that was blocking her ear from the view, to reveal a round shell human ear.

"Hm, good guessing, how old do you think I am?"

Legolas replied quickly, "No more than eighteen I should say."

Shay grinned slyly, "And here I thought all elves are brilliant. Wrong answer, I'm just about five hundred and sixty eight years old."

This time the cool elf façade left Legolas and he looked stunned, "How can that be?"

Shay smirked and pulled at the lobe of her right ear, "It's a secret." Than she winked.

"I don't suppose your brother would tell me?"

Shay shrugged, "I don't know, you can ask him, I'm not his keeper, after all, he's older than me by three years."

"Yet, you treat him like he's younger." Legolas added.

Shay shrugged, "Because he acts like one, but he's not that bad."

A length of silent reign for a while before Legolas broke it again, "You have knowledge of Moria."

Shay sighed, and with a swift movement she latched on to a tree branch and swung herself up to sit on one of the branches, patting the space besides her she motion for Legolas to join her, "Come on up, if you're going to have a decent conversation with me, we might as well sit down."

Legolas nodded and swung up to settle down besides her, "I see you have the reflex of an elf."

Shay winced, "Nah, that took a long time for me to learn, a few hundred years I believe. But it's a necessity. Especially when dealing with elves." She said with a teasing tone.

"Now than on with Moria, yes I know of that place, I've never been in there, I just know how to get there quickly. I don't like going any where near it, it is evil."

"Dangerous?" Legolas prompted.

Shay shrugged, "I do not know, the few times I've ventured there nothing has happened, but I can just touch the evil, it's so thick."

"You do not like mines?"

Shay looked at him wryly, "Let's just say I prefer to stay away from dark, close spaces."

Legolas looked at her strangely, "And you are not an elf."

"I'm not perfect, Master Elf. I am human, I err."

"Gandalf say you come from a distant land. I am curious to hear about it."

Shay wrinkled her nose at him, "You're one nosy elf, Prince Legoals."

"You know of me? How?"

"I have my ways."

"Well then, please call me Legolas."

"Very well, now Legolas, go on back to bed with you, I fear there will be a long road ahead. And to be honest I fear I need some sleep too." Shay grinned as she pushed at Legolas.

Legolas nodded and leap nimbly off the tree while Shay jumped off and landed on a knee. She stood up slowly, "Now, see here's how you can tell I am human, no elven grace there."

Legoals smiled benignly and nodded.

"Okay now off with you go." Shay shooed while Legolas walked obediently back to the clearing.

A few minutes after Legolas was gone Elix appeared from the darkness, "You were flirting with him." He smirked.

Shay chewed on her lips, "I don't think Gandalf should go into the mines of Moria."

Elix turned serious at the sound of her worried tone, "There's no other ways to go."

Shay turned to face him, "Gandalf talked to you?"

Elix nodded, "Saruman send a storm to Caradhras and the Gap of Rohan takes them too close to Saruman, so it leaves Moria."

"I see, Saruman is really evil than."

Elix nodded again, "No surprise there, I always thought he's got a bitch's attitude."

"Do you have to swear so much?"

Elix shrugged, "It makes no difference, mom's not here to scold me anymore."

Shay dipped her head in sadness and said nothing.

"Hey, Shay, come on, dawn's almost here, we can get an hour or two of sleep." Elix said gently after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about Gandalf, he knows what he's doing."

"Does he?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."


	2. Don't ever do that again!

The next morning Boromir awoke to the sound to clashing sword, he woke up and stumbled out of the clearing in a daze walk toward the sound.

Outside in the clearing they had saw the night before was a thick cloud of dust while Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf sat on the side looking immensely interested.

Aragorn looked up when he saw Boromir approaching, "Greetings."

Boromir nodded, "What's happening?"

"Shay's having a friendly spar with her brother." Gandalf said amusingly.

Boromir looked shocked than as he looked closely at the cloud he could indeed see two shadows dancing in the midst.

A few minutes later a thump was heard and when the dust finally cleared away they saw Shay doing the splits with her sword pointing at Elix's throat, pinning him to the ground while Elix has his twin swords pointing at Shay's belly.

"Damn it." Elix groaned, while Shay moved her sword away and slowly stood up, "That hurt!" Elix added as he stood up too, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop whining." Shay grinned as she sheathed her sword behind her back.

Boromir came up to her and bowed, "I apologize for what I say yesterday Lady Shay."

Shay tilted her head studying him and shrugged, "No problem."

The hobbits who had also awaken sometime during the fight came over to Elix and almost fawn over his swords.

"Wow, it looks so delicate." Pippin said in awe.

Elix's sword has two thin strait blades and the handle looked like two pieces of large vines spiraling up wrapping the sword and thinning out to decorate the two flat sides of the blades.

"The green vine looks like the ones on Lady Shay's sword." Merry said.

Shay overheard his remark and said, "Of course it does, I made it, it's my trademark."

"Anyways, come on and pack people, we have to get to Moria." Shay added as she left the clearing.

The picture of Moria's surrounding doesn't look pretty at all, in fact it looks the exact opposite of pretty. Everywhere you turn your head there's a grey and murky block of stone. A large lake spanned the from of a sheer wall that hides the entrance to the mines while any trees that one can see is dead most of the time.

They had been sitting here for hours waiting for Gandalf to open the door, apparently the door said, "If you are a friend say the password and you can enter."

Well to be more exact it said, _speak, friend, and enter_ but up on till now they're still stuck outside.

And unfortunately for Shay and Elix they had promised the Fellowship that they would not leave until they see them safely inside the mines.

A real bad promise to make.

They are currently sitting ducks, and Shay hates sitting ducks especially in such a place, no offense meant to the dwarf really, but they could use some sunlight.

Than a soft slap woke Shay from her thoughts and she looked around to see Pippin throwing a stone into the foul pool.

"Stop it, don't disturb the water." Shay shouted, somehow the murky depth made her nervous and quaky.

Pippin's hand stopped in midair and he eyed the lake waryly.

"There's evil in this water." Legolas said as he came over.

Shay nodded, "I know."

Unbeknowst to them the water stirred and rippled.

Suddenly Frodo shout out, "It's a riddle!" than he turned to Gandalf, "Say 'Friend' and enter! What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf replied doubtfully, but to his and everyone elses' surprise the door swung open.

"Ah, wonderful job Frodo, and now onward with your journey, Fellowship, farewell!" Shay smiled as the Fellowship enter the mines one by one, she caught Legolas giving her a long look before he left but she shook her head and clear them of some ridiculous thoughts.

The hobbits were the last ones to go in, they were reluctant to go into the darkness, especially Frodo.

Than all at once, everything happened.

Shay heard a loud shout, "This isn't a mine, this is a tomb!"

Than another loud hiss, "Goblins!"

Than she felt a slimy thing slide past her into the mine and within seconds Frodo was yanked out by the ankle and drag into the water.

"Elix, shoot it!" Shay screamed, but even before she had screamed that Elix already strung his weirdly curved bow and shot one of the many tentacles that was churning out from the lake.

Sam had already leaped after Frodo the second Frodo was in the water.

By now Aragorn, and Boromir were also in the water slashing away at the thousands of snake-like limbs trying to save Frodo. Shay jumped in after them and whirled around the lake dismembering everything.

The Kraken's head had emerged, it was trying to swallow Frodo.

But just in time, Aragorn slashed the tentacle that was holding Frodo and the small hobbit drop and landed in the safety of Aragorn's arm.

Shay heard someone shouted her name and she quickly ran out of the water.

Lifting her head she saw Legolas standing by the door of Moria shooting numerous arrows, each of them hitting the Kraken. Elix was also beside him, than with one last arrow Legolas pushed the two siblings into the Mines.

More arms came rippling out. The dark water boiled, and there was a hideous stench.

The Fellowship along with their two companions rushed deep into the mine, still the arms pursued them, finally it pulled down the door way and with a last thud, the entrance was shut, and daylight gone.

"I guess we have no choice but to venture deep into the mines." Gandalf said grimly as he lit the surrounding with his staff.

Shay was about to ask what was wrong with the mine when she saw the skeletons, they were everywhere.

"Goblins," Legolas repeated, "The mine has been deserted for a long time."

"Shit!" Elix growled as he set the bow back on his back, "We shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"No matter, its a long journey across the mine and let us hope our presence goes unnoticed." Gandalf said as he proceeded into the darkness.

"I guess we're coming with you then." Shay sighed and looked around the darkness with pure fear shining out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked worrily.

Elix answered for her as he moved ahead of them, "She's afraid of caves that's dark."

Legolas said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll be here with you."

Shay gulped, "Thanks."


	3. Oh look a Cave Troll

**Hello, readers.**

**Real big thanks and hug to Duvet, my first reviewer. And of course if I haven't said it before, only Shay and Elix belongs to me, nothing else does.**

**Once again, thanks Duvet.**

Oh isn't this fun!

They had been walking for two days straight in the dark.

Shay is frightened and nervy, but of course her lovely brother is just as happy and chirpy as ever, he has no problem whatsoever with the dark. He is currently having a lovely chat with the hobbits.

They're now stuck on a plateau with three door ways because Gandalf has no memory of this place. Just their luck.

Really, she's being a brat, but stuck inside a mine isn't her cup of tea.

She's being unfair of course, Legolas has been a gentleman, always trying to talk to her and getting her mind of the surroundings.

"How are you doing?" Legolas asked the dark bundle huddling on the rock.

Shay stuck her head out of her cloak and looked around, Aragorn is talking to Gimli, and Boromir (most likely comparing their weed), Gandalf's talking to Frodo, and her brother Elix is talking with the hobbits.

She looked back at Legolas and grinned weakly, "I'm splendid, can't you tell?"

Legolas raised hiseyebrows, "More of, sarcasm?"

Shay shrugged.

"Tell me about where you came from." Legolas said, prompting her to talk.

Shay wrinkled her nose, "It's not important."

"It will soothe you."

Shay stared at Legolas, Legolas just looked back, his face perfectly Elvish (devoid of any emotion).

"Fine," sighed Shay, "it's mostly sunny, there's only a few cloudy days, even during winter. But I spend most of my time learning things, things that doesn't seem to have any importance now that I'm here."

"I..." Shay paused than was about to continue when Gandalf sauddenly stood up.

"Ah, it's this way." Gandalf said pointing to the right door.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No, but always follow your nose, Meriadoc, and this way doesn't smell as foul as the other two." Gandalf said smiling.

Shay shook her head grinning, "He should really stop doing that."

Legolas pulled Shay up and replied, "Than he wouldn't be Gandalf."

"True." Shay said than with a small laugh she followed Gandalf down the passage.

At last they emerged from the small passage into a vast darkness, "I will risk a little more light." Gandalf said.

And a bright blaze lit the space, the Company stood in awe of what they're seeing.

A vast empty hall stretched out before them, with mighty pillars lining up into the void and rising up to the darkness above. This was grand, more than grand, it was indescribable.

"Whoa." Shay heard Elix gasped and she saw the hobbits nodding in agreement.

For once she agrees with Elix, whoa, is right.

Than she heard a strangled sob and saw Gimli running toward a room to their right.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted to stop him, but Gimli ran on.

The Company followed the dwarf into a large chamber with a single beam of light shining from a tall window on to what seems to be a tomb.

"Noooooo!" Gimli cried as he knelt in front of the tomb.

Gandalf moved over to look at the engravings on top of the tomb, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," he sighed, "Tis as I feared, he's dead."

Than a book caught his eyes, and Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin. He bend down to retrieve the book from the skeleton lying beside the tomb and slowly dusted it off.

Legolas had moved toward Aragorn and he whispered, "We should not stay." Aragorn nodded in agreement, but Gandalf paid no heed to them.

He opened the book to its last page and started reading the passage, "We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. The pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes, drums, drums, in the deep. They are coming."

A thick silence hung over the Company.

Then...

Thunk!

A huge crash was heard, it echoed around the depths of the mine.

Everyone jumped and turned to look at the source of the sound.

It was Pippin, he was standing by an old well, and apparently a skeleton fell in.

For the longest time the sound echoed around, until finally it stopped.

Gandalf step forward angrily and snatched back his staff and hat, "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in instead, and rid us of your stupidity."

Pippin for the second time hung his head in shame and guilt.

The Company sighed in relief as nothing happened. But they sighed too soon.

Within moments, a deep bellow sounded.

_Doom, Doom, Boom, Doom _

The very foundation of the mine seemed to rolled beneath their feet as the echoing blast came: a great horn was blown in the hall, and answering horns and harsh cries were heard further off. There was a hurrying sound of many feet.

Boromir being the nearest to the door immediately stuck his head out to see what's going on,and than pulled back just as quick as two black arrows wizzed past him and stuck fast to the door where his head had been just a moment ago.

"And they have a cave troll!" he said sarcastically, than closed the two wooden doors with the help of Aragorn. The two men started to barred the door with the axes that Legolas threw to them.

"Shit!' Elix grimaced as he stood by the hobbits.

Shay shook her head and smirked as she slide her sword out of its sheath, "You have SUCH a large vocab bank."

"Shut up." Elix retorted notching an arrow into his bow.

Gimli jumped on top of the tomb (So much for respect for the deads) and roared, "Let them come, let the come, there's one dwarf that breathes yet in Moria!"

And they came...

The squealing grew louder as they came near the door and started to hack at it. Soon a small gap appeared, immediately Legolas shot his arrows through the gap, and a dying cry was heard from the other side of the door. Aragorn followed suit as did Elixb with their arrows, but soon the entire door came down and the Orcs came flooding in like water out of a broken dam.

How many there were Shay could not count, she was too busy slashing down Orcs to care anyways. Legolas shot two through the throat. Gimli hewed the legs from under another that had sprung up on Balin's tomb. Boromir and Aragorn slew many. The hobbits weren't bad either, they had jumped into the forray with a loud cry and are currently hacking at the enemies with their stout swords. Elix put away his bow and took out his twin sword, he is currently run around the room slashing at any limbs or heads that's in his way.

But just as the Company thought they were gaining the upper hand, the Cave Troll came in.

It was the ugliest thing Shay had ever seen.

It's face looked as if his own mother had slammed him into a wall during infancy, its skin was mottled green that resembled puke, and it was stupid. Anyone could tell so, since the Trollw as killing friends and foes alike.

But it was still dangerous, in its left hand it held a long chain which it swept across the room, knocking over pillars and stones.

Gimli had to jumped off the tomb and the Troll smack its hand down on the lid.

Legolas shot many arrows at the Troll but it seemed to only anger it more instead of bringing it down.

Then, somehow, one way or another, its eyes caught Frodo.

Frodo had been with Merry and Pippin, but then the Troll came lumbering over and smashed the ledge that the hobbits were standing on in half. Frodo was separated from the two other hobbits.

Soon the Troll was chasing Frodo around a column.

It cornered Frodo, and picked up a spear, preparing to deal a final blow. But Aragorn got there first and knocked Frodo out of the way.

Yet, the Troll didn't gave up, it swung its free hand at Aragorn and knocked him out of the way. Aragorn hit the back wall with a crack and slid down to the ground, momentarily uncouscious.

Frodo cried out, "Strider," and rushed to Aragorn's side.

The Troll growled again, and Frodo slowly turned around to face the Troll, he seemed to be rooted to the ground with shock and pain.

Than with a heavy grunt, the troll thrust the spear into Frodo.

The blow caught him on the right side, and Frodo was hurled against the wall and pinned. Sam, with a cry like a wounded animal rushed across the room and hacked at the spear until it broke.

Everyone fought with a frantic fever to get to Frodo.

Merry and Pippin got there first and jumped onto the troll's back, hacking at it with their swords.

The troll squealed in anger and flung its head about to shook off the hobbits, Merry came flying off, but Pippin stayed on.

Legolas notched two arrows into his bow and aimed at the troll.

When the troll finally lifted his head, Legolas shot it right in the middle of its windpipe.

For a moment, the troll tittered and than it fell with a thud, raising clouds of dust.

Shay finally hack off her opponents head, and with a jump she leaped onto the ledge and knelt down by Frodo.

Aragorn stirred beside her and she looked down, "Are you all right?"

Aragorn nodded than his eyes caught the still form in Shay's arms, "Oh no, Frodo," he said softly.

Everyone stood still, looking shock and sad, they couldn't move, they had failed, the ringbearer had died.

Then to everyone's surprise Frodo suddenly stirred in Shay's arms, "I am all right," gasped Frodo.

Shay nearly dropped him in surprise, while Aragorn exclaimed, "You should be dead, that spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf smiled, "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eyes."

Frodo sat up with a wince and slowly parted his torn shrit to reveal a silver corset.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped in awe.

"Oh, you lucky hobbit," Shay cried, than she checked Frodo for further injury and added, "You'll live, a few bruises and maybe a fractured rib, but you're fine."

Sam sighed with relief, "Did you hear that Master Frodo, I am so glad."

Suddenly Gandalf said, "Come, there is no time for wonder. Off you go, head to the Bridge of Khazad-dum."

The Company nodded and they rushed out of the room, but alas their luck did not hold, Goblins were flooding in from every corner and crevices in Moria, soon they were surrounded.

The goblins gnashed their teeth and wetted their lips in anticipation for their meal.

Shay stared at the Goblins, her eyes dark with fear, she wasn't much into the art of being eaten, and she was sure it wouldn't feel too good.

Than the earth rumbled, and the goblins quivered in fear, they looked around the vast hall with pure panic.

The earth trembled again, this time the goblins scattered, melting away just as fast as they had come, within seconds the Fellowship stood alone in the hall.

They look around themselves and caught a red glow at the end of the hall.

"What new devilry is this," whispered Boromir as his hands tightened around his sword.

Gandalf stood there for a second before whispering, "Balrong, a demon of the ancient world."

"Oh no, you've got to be joking." Shay winced, she had loved Middle-earth's history and had drink most of them in, and from what she had read, a Balrog is undeaftable, unless, well even than, the slayer had died with it...

Suddenly Gandalf regained his strength, "Go, this foe is beyond any of you! Ran!"

The Company needed no further encouragement, they ran.

Through winding halls and narrow steps they flied through Moria toward the Bridge.

At length they came to it, though called The Bridge, it was in reality only a strip of narrow path that spanned a gaping chasm.

Shay gulped, oh no, she hated heights, and this is no joke. Even with light there's no end to the darkness beneath their feet, but before her real panic could set in, Gandalf pushed them on.

Already a wall of fire was behind them, there's no time for phobia of any kind.

Shay inhaled deeply and tossing everything she knew about gravity she ran across the bridge.

Everyone got across, except Gandalf, he stood there alone in the middle of the Bridge.

From far away, they could see a great shadow appearing in the middle of the fire, it was of man-shape, maybe, yet greater; and a power and terror seemed to be in it and to go before it.

It cam to the edge of the fire and the light faded as if a cloud hadbent over it. Then with a rush it leaped across the land between the hall it had came from and the bridge. The flames roared up to greet it, and wreathed about it; and a black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled, and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many thongs.

The Balrog reached toward the bridge. Gandalf stood in the middle of the spa, leaning on the staff in his left hand, but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed, cold and white. His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip, and the thongs whined and cracked. Fire came from its nostrils, but Gandalf stood firm.

"You cannot pass," he said, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. YOu cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass"

The blarog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering inthe glood; he seemed small, and altogether alone: grey and bent, like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm.

From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming.

Glamdring glittered white in answer.

There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard swayed on the bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still.

"You cannot pass!" he said.

With a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed.

At taht moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud he smoted the bridge before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone upon which it stood crashed into the gul, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness.

With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished. But even as it fell it swung its whip, and the thongs lashed and curled about the wizard's ankle, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and held on to the edge.

Shay jumped forward with a cry, dimly she could also here Frodo doing the samething, but she didn't paid attention. Gandalf was in danger, she need to safe him. Yet, someone stopped her, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her back. She struggled in vain, crying, and screaming.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf cried, and was gone.

The fires went out, and blank darkness fell. The Company stood rooted with horror staring into the pit. Shay was shocked beyond belief, no, no, Gandalf can't die!

But he was gone.

The same person who had stopped her, proceeded to carry Shay out of Moria toward the sunlight.

Shay didn't care anymore, all is lost.

Thus, at last, they came beyond hope under the sky and felt the wind on their face, the sun was shining; the clouds were white and high.

**Review please! I want to know what you guys think of the story so far...and yes I know I spelled Gimli's name wrong for a while, and feel free to make suggestions, just don't flame me too much, it's my first story.**


	4. Get your ass out here!

Shay lay limply in someone's arm, her eyes glazed over with grief.

Gandalf was everything to her, he had taught Elix and her everything they knew when they came here.

It hurts, by Valar, it hurts, her heart feels like it's slowly being ripped apart.

"Legolas, get them up!" she heard Aragorn shouted.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

Aragorn replied, his face under iron control, "By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs, we must reach Lothlorien!"

Shay blinked her tears back, Aragorn's right, there's no use weeping and whining now, they have a job to do. Pushing back all the pain and grief Shay pried the arms around her open and slowly stood up.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Legolas looked at her worrily, oh it was him, he stopped her...

Than she turned to look for her brother, and found him staring into space.

Slowly she walked towards her sibling, "Come on Elix, we have a job to do, don't be a crybaby," she said roughly.

Elix turned to looked at her blankly, but finally he nodded.

They turned toward the direction of Lothlorien and started walking.

On the way they passed Merry and Pippin, Shay stopped and with her arms she pulled the two crying hobbits up and dragged them with her.

They looked at her with confusion, Shay looked back coldly and said nothing.

They lumbered toward the Golden Woods, each one of them heavy with unshed tears and grief, finally after crossing Nimrodel they had at last stepped into the lands of Lothlorien.

"Don't fall behind, little ones," Gimli said gruffly to the hobbits, "They say a powerful elf-witch lives here, and all who meets her were never seen again," than he added proudly, "But here is one dwarf she won't catch so easily, I have the eyes of hawk..." he suddenly broke off when Shay raised her hand. She had been walking with the hobbits and she could hear something, something that's not part of the trees.

Shay leaned against one of the trees warily, than raising her voice she said, "Come out, come out whereever you are!" than getting no response except for the Fellowship who had stopped to stare at her she added louder, "Haldir of Lothlorien, if you don't get your arse out here I am seriously going to go beserk on you!"

This time a voice spoke suddenly from the tree-shadows in Elvish and to the Company's surprise Shay replied back in the same Silvan tongue with ease.

Than a soft laughter sounded and elves emerged out of the shadows of the trees. They were clad in shadowy-grey, and could not be seen among the tree-stems, unless they moved suddenly.

"Welcome!" the Elf then said in Common Language, speaking slowly, "I see you have brought company with you, Shay."

He looked at them slowly and his eyes stopped on Gimli, "And a dwarf, that is not well, we have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this dwarf says to..." before Gimli could finish his insult Shay raised her hand again, this time her wariness was apparent, "Shut up you two, Gimli is my friend, I would vouch for him with my life, so Haldir if you think there is any problem you can shoot me without me complaining."

Haldir raised his eyebrows, "You brought great evil with you."

Shay closed her eyes and said, "I thought Lady Galadriel knew we were coming."

"Yes, but you can go no further, if they be with you." Haldir said.

"Oh, no f way!" Elix exclaimed, "Shay!"

Shay opened her eyes, and Legolas who stood by her looked at them in surprise, for they had deepened into a dark velvety brown that's almost dark enough to be black, "I know you fear for Lothlorien if you let us in, but may I remind you we are weary, and if Frodo gets caught with the Ring you won't have a Lothlorien to fear for."

Aragorn came over too and said something along the lines of that too, Shay was too tired to care, she could see black dots in front of her eyes.

Finally Haldir replied, "Very well, he turned to Shay, I am sorry to delay you my good friend."

Shay cracked an eye open and gave him a smile, "You're just doing your job, no harm done Haldir."

From the back of the Fellowship Shay heard Elix muttered, "Yeah right, I'm bleeding dying here."

Haldir ignored the comment and bowed he turned to the rest of the Company, "Come,you will follow me."

They walked for two days into the forest of Lothlorien, and arrived at last to find themselves standing in an open space. To the left stood a great mound covered with a sward of grass as green as Springtime in the Elder Days. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness; the inner were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold. Among the many trees were flets built to correlate with the trees themselves and elves were walking up or down the stairs that spans the trees length. High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the centre of all there gleamed a white flet. At the feet of the trees, and all about the green hillsides the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like stars. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other hue of the grass. Over all the sky was silvery dark, and stars shone upon the trees giving them an unearthly hue of light.

"Behold,Caras Galadhonhome of Galadhrims where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lorien."said Haldir proudly.

There was a road paved with white stone running on the outer brink of the fosse. Along this they went westward, with the city ever climbing up like a green cloud upon their left; and as the night deepened more lights sprang forth, until all the hill seemed afire with stars. They came at last to a white bridge, and crossing found the great gates of teh city: they face southwest, set between the ends of the encircling wall that here over lapped, and theywere tall and strong, and hung with many lamps.

Haldir knocked and spoke, and the gates opened soundlessly; but of guards Frodo could see no sign. The travellers passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it they entered the City of the Trees. Far away up on the hill they could hear the sound of singing fall from on high like soft rain upon leaves.

They went along many paths and climbed many stairs, until they came to the high places and saw before them amid a wide lawn a fountain shimmering. It was lit by silver lamps that swung from the boughs of trees, and it fell into a basin of silver, from which a white sttream spilled. Upon the south side of the lawn there stood the mightiest of all the trees; its great branches, far above, opened their huge limbs under shadowy clouds of leaves.

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," said Haldir, "It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them."

So up they climbed.

_Welcome, Shay, once again, we meet. _Galadriel's voice echoed in Shay's mind as she walked up to the platform like center. And slowly Galadriel emerged with her husband, to the Company they seemed to shine an inner light that's so pure and bright, it seemed as if they were the stars themselves.

_Hello._ Shay said faintly.

"Nine were to set out from Rivendell, not including the Children from Distant Lands, tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said.

"He has fallen into the shadow, a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his mind are hidden from me." Galadriel said in a ghostly voice.

"It was the Balrog of Morgoth," said Legolas.

"And Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly, going needlessly into the net of Moria." Celeborn said.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. THose that followed him knew not of his mind and cannot report his full purpose. Do not blame yourself Gimli, for none of this is your own fault." Galadriel smiled.

Gimli who sat glowering and saw looked up and met her eyes, and it seemed to him that he looked suddenly into the heart of an former enemy and saw there love and understanding. Wonder came into his face and then he smiled.

"I will say this to you , Fellowship of the Ring, your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all," she said watching Boromir, than moving her eyes to Sam she added, "Yet hope remians while all the Company is true."

She held them each with her eyes, and in silence looked searchingly at each of them in turn.

At length the Lady Galadriel smiled, "Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said, "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." Then they sighed and felt suddenly wweary, as those who have been wuestioned long and deeply, though no words had been spoken openly.

"Go now!" said Celeborn. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil, now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

_Shay, stay, for I wish to talk with you._ Galadriel said into her mind.

Legolas looked at Shay worridly but Shay sent him a reassuring smile and he followed the rest of the Comapny down the stairs. The elves led them to a pavilion among the trees and their they laid soft couches; then speaking words of peace with fair elvish voices they left them.

While Shay alone had followed Galadriel into a flet.

"How are you, Shay?" Galadriel asked

Shay smiled back wryly, "Well enough."

Galadriel shook her head and sighed, "Go wash yourself, a bath had been prepared, I shall wait out here to speak with you again after you had refreshed yourself."

Shay nodded and went into another door, soon she came out again, clean and dressed in loose silvery shirt and breeches with soft boots.

Galadriel had remained silent, but soon Shay begin to talk, and it seemed like she was talking more to herself than to Galadriel, "Gandalf was like a grandfather to me, he taught me everything about everything. It's like loosing part of me, I guess. And what's worse is that I hate myself for taking him to Moria. I hate myself so much."

"My dear child, as I have said to Gimli, it's not anyone's fault," said Galadriel.

Shay shook her head and flung herself on the bed while Galadriel remained sitting on the end of the bed.

"I don't know, it just hurts."

"You will feel better if you cry."

Shay gave a dry chuckle, "That's okay, I'm afraid it's too late for that now."

A silence stretched for a moment than Galadriel said, "Sing for him. I'm sure he would like that."

Than she got up and walked over and gave Shay a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep well, my dear."

And she left.

Shay looked around and unknowingly she begin to sing,

When the sea falls from the shore  
As the light sinks low, will I see you any more?  
As the rain falls from the sky  
Can I bring you back, from a distant lullaby?

Show me your vision, the story begun  
Two lights are rising and burning as one

In the deep blue of the night  
Shine the millions of stars and my spirit burning bright  
Spinning on, into the sun, flying higher  
Now my journey's begun... And the...

Cold, cold wind, it blows me away  
The feeling all over is a black, black day  
But I know that I'll see you again  
And I know that you're near me

There's a star, calling my name  
It's echo is true and the song is not the same  
Take my hand and lead me away  
Bring me back to you in your arms I'm going to stay...

Tell me your vision, the story begun  
Two lights are rising and burning as one

All those years drifting in space  
I have known you well, yet I've never seen your face  
You turn around, looking at me, laughter in your eyes  
And now I can see

And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away  
The feeling all over is a black, black day  
But I know that I'll see you again  
And I know that you're near me

Her voice drifted out of the talan's window and down to Lothlorien, the pain and the sadness in her heart went pouring out through the song.

Down near the pavilion the Fellowship and Elix looked up to hear the music, tears glistened in their eyes as the remember their fallen leader.

* * *

**Artist:** Hayley Westenra  
**Album:** Pure  
**Title:** Across The Universe Of Time 

Thanks OverthoughT for your review, I hope you won't be disappointed in me with this chap. It's not that good, but I promis I'll make them better. Need coffee...Of course LegolasOC is coming up soon, some fluff, not a lot. I welcome any suggestion thatyou maymake, you can always send it with the review. REVIEW! Okay, I won't be a prat about it, but really, I want to know how you guys feel.


	5. Isn't love sweet?

**Hello again**

**Thanks for the reviews krillball6, and as for the chapters, I'll do my best to lengthen it.**

**Elix: Yes! I want to talk more.**

**Shay: Oh be quiet, twerp.**

**Elix: Hey! I'm older than you.**

**Shay: Too bad, you sure don't act like it.**

**Legolas: (cough) the story, my lady.**

**kohakumiyu: but aren't they fun to watch, they bicker half of the time they talk!**

**The hobbits: (chanting) story, story, story...**

**kohakumiyu: okay, okay, let's not start a riot here okay I just want to say, Andy is Elix, I made a mistake in the typing.**

**Okay, now onward with the story...**

* * *

"Elix, where's your sister?" Legolas asked the next morning. 

Elix shrugged not meeting the elf's eyes, "She's probably sulking still. No use talking to her now, she'll cut you into little tiny pieces."

Legolas waited silently, at last Elix sighed, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, she's mostly likely going to be in her room, if you go straight down this path turn right two times, you'll see it, there's only one talan on that tree."

"Thank you." Legolas said, turning around to go, but Elix suddenly added, "Oh, and you might want to duck when you open the door."

Legolas turned his head and looked at Elix strangely, but Elix just shrugged again, "Just a very useful advice."

"I will remember that."

The tree wasn't hard to find, and true to Elix's word, there's only one talan in the tree with a single white stairs leading up to it.

When Legolas reached the door, he knocked on it softly, no answer...

He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Thump!

Legolas ducked just in time to avoid been hit with a pillow.

"Shay, tis me, Legolas."

Shay snarled, "What do you want!"

Legolas walked into the dark room undaunted, "To talk to you."

"Go away, I want to be alone." Shay growled.

Legolas looked around the room and found Shay sitting in the corner buried under piles of blankets. The entire room was filled with darkness, the curtains had been pulled and unlike the other talans, every opening has been covered.

Legolas walked over to the bundle slowly and said softly, "Shay, please, it would feel better if you talk it out."

Shay yanked the blanket that's been covering her facedown; her eyes were red with crying, and her face pale, while her hands were trembling from lack of sleep and possibly anger.

"It is not alright!" she yelled, "It had never been all right," than her voice cracked as tearsstreamed down her face again, "They told me it was fine when Elix and I first came here, but it wasn't. I missed mom, dad,and everyone." she choked on her sob, than continued, her voice trembling and small, "And than I found out I couldn't die, that was not all rightat all, I thought if I die than I can maybe go to heaven and wait for mom and dad there, or maybe watch over them. I'm not strong like Elix is, I can't live without certain things, I can't forget or move on. I loved my parents, they were everything to me..."

Shay paused than continued in a flow of torrent that just seemed to washed out of her, "And than Gandalf died, just when I thought, maybe being here isn't so bad...He taught Elix and I everything about Middle-earth...he can't die, he shouldn't have die!"

Shay looked up at Legolas and gave a dry sob, "I wishI could be like you guys, elves. You don't show that much emotion, maybe you don'tfeel that much either, it would be so much better than this."

Legolas who had been silent spoke up, "We have emotions, I too cry for Gandalf, but I believe he had moved to a better place, a place without evil, or darkness."

Shay look into his eyes and was lost in those blue pools of compassion and something elese she couldn't determine yet. She wrenched herself away and leaned her head against the wall, "That's what I always thought, I used to say that if I die I wouldn't want anyone to cry for me, I want them to be happy, because I'm going to a better place. But I guess it's so much harder to really do that."

Than she looked at Legolas, who was kneeling beside her now, "Promise me if I die, you won't cry."

A shadow flickered in Legolas' eyes and it was gone, he said, "I cannot make that promise, because I willl not let you die."

Shay tilted her head and studied him, than she said softly, "That's some statement you're making, I don't think you should say that. It's a hard thing to do."

"It's my word to keep."

Shay shook her head, "Don't, I'm not worth it."

"Why do you keep on debasing yourself?" Legolas asked, Shay could almost hear a hint of anger in his well-trained voice.

Shay made no reply and would not meet hise eyes.

Legolas insert two cool fingers under Shay's chin and lift her head up to meet his eyes, "Tell me why."

Shay remained silent for a few minutes before she said, "I'm not perfect Legolas, not like you. You're an elf, you're the perfect being, I'm not."

Legolas sat down besides Shay and picked up her right hand, slowly he ran his fingers across her palm, "We're not perfect either, if you look at our dislike for dwarves, you will see that. And if you knew the history of elves you would have know that we too make mistakes."

Shay who was well-versed in Middle-earth's history lowered her head as she remembered the elves who slayed their own kindred, and set ships on fire.

Than after awhile she looked up again, "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Legolas stared at her for a time than said, "I love you."

If Legolas didn't drag her out of her shell already than this certainly did, "wait, what the physic? We've only known each other for, what, ten seconds?"

Legolas laughed, "Elves know when they meet their other half." than he looked at her, "do not deny your feelings."

Shay was about to do just that when a small voice in the back of her head decided to start talking.

_You know you feel better when you're with him, heck you've laughed more in these few days than ever before._

**_What are you talking about, I laughed before._**

_Not this much, and he cares about you, remember in Moria, he never left your side._

**_That was only once._**

_And he tried to soothe you too, besides didn't Elix said you were flirting with him._

**_Poo, Elix? I'd sooner trust an orc._**

_You know he's right._

**_I was not flirting with him._**

_Your heart knows where it belongs._

**_No way, I've just met him._**

_But it feels so right to just be beside him._

**_Fine..._**

"Shay?" Legolas asked worridly, snapping her out of the road to schizophrenic personality.

Shay raised her head again and looked searchingly into his eyes, at length she said, "I'm not sure about my feelings yet, but you know, I think we can try and find out." she grinned, her old self coming back again, "Meet me here this afternoon, and bring Gimli with you, I think it's about time we do something about that imperfect spot of yours."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "Fine. But no more crying?"

Shay nodded, wiping the last trace of her tears off with the back of her hand, and she gave Legolas a genuine smile, "No more crying."

"Okay, shoo, scat, go find that lovely dwarf of yours and charm him just as you did me." Shay smirked as she stood up.

Legolas made a slight wince, "And I want my hand back too." Shad added. For the first time since Shay meeted him she saw Legolas blushed, only unlike humans, only the tip of his ears blushed. Legolas released her hand and gave her an almost sheepish looking smile then left.

After she was sure Legolas had walked out of hearing range Shay opened the curtains to the window and looked out into the beautiful Lothlorien sky, "Gandalf, you old sly, you were right about this self-pitying thing" she said quietly shaking her head, "I'm still angry that you left, but you know, I think I'm going to make it."

"I see you finally admitted that Gandalf's right." a familiar voice said amusingly.

Shay turned around to find Galadriel standing there almost smirking.

Shay shrugged.

"He told you a long time ago that you would let things go one day."

"Yeah, I guess he's more holy than I thought." Shay said, "He is right, it feels so much better."

"You just needed the right key." Galadriel said.

Shay tilted her head and looked at her questioningly, "what?"

"Legolas unlocked you, he freed you from all those pain and fear, and doubts you've carried for so long."

"I kind of prefer you don't refer to Legolas as a thing."Shay said haltingly.

Galadriel laughed, "I see you're found of him."

Shay raised her eyebrows, "Now, see here lady, I did not say that."

"No?"

"Ug, nevermind, you should go bug Elix, he gets off of things too easily, no one ever bug him." Shay grimaced as she threw up her hand in defeat.

"You two have different paths to walk. Not one is easier nor harder than the other."

"Sure, well, shouldn't you be off now? Maybe have a romantic snack with your Lord Celeborn?" Shay asked sarcastically.

Galadriel looked at her with a smile, "A Romantic snack?"

"Yeah, you know eating an apple in flickering candlelights and you wearing something sexy, and Lord Celeborn wearing heart-print breeches or something?"

Galadriel burst out laughing this time, "I'm afraid you've out did yourself, my dear."

Shay shrugged, "Well I'm going to change cloths, I had to think of someways to get you out of here without insulting the Great Lady of Lothlorin."

"I'm leaving, you don't have to say anything else." Galadriel said amusingly.

"Good cos' I was about to send you a marriage counselor." Shay grumbled.


	6. Galadriel and the art of looking grand

**I luv you OverthoughT, if I ever finish story I will give you a gold medal! Thanks for the review! You have no idea how happy I am whenever I see a review.**

**Anyways just in case I don't update regularly, I just want you all to know that it is because I am currently undertaking an immensely painful task (SAT) ahhhhhh... Okay , so don't get mad if you don't see an update people.**

* * *

No, Shay didn't fall head over heels in love with Legolas after that afternoon, she's too sensible and uptight (yeah right) to do that. She like him of course and following that afternoon's walk, she had many more walks with Legolas and Gimli. Of course she had wanted to ask Elix to come too, but than her brother had suddenly found a huge interest in raiding the kitchen with the hobbits that he declined. And of Boromir and Aragorn, Boromir looked so faraway so often that she just didn't want to disturb him. As for Aragorn, well, he's hardly the one to drag Boromir from la-la-land since he's in deeper than Boromir is.

But the atmosphere is just right for building a relationship.

Not that she's boasting, but damn she's good, already Gimli and Legolas are getting along. (Well who wouldn't be after spending such a long time together? Besides an occasional threat to both of them about having any kids kept their tongue quite civil).

Of course with extra meddling from the exceptionally talented Lady Galadriel, Shay seemed to ran into Legolas at every turn. It wasn't that Shay didn't want to ran into Legolas, oh no, she wants to do that very much so (who would ever object to a nice fall into Prince Charming's arms?) But darn it, can't she do it on her own? She's just about had it with this Lady! One day Shay might just march right into her lovely talan and lock the Lord and Lady into a small closet for a few hours. Sheesh, maybe than, Galadriel can focus more on HER love life than other people's.

One day Shay set out again to her regular walk with Legolas and Gimli, only when she arrived at the fountain, there was only Legolas.

Even before she asked where had Gimli gone she knew, but she asked anyways, "So, where did our lovely Gimli went?"

"It seemed that Lady Galadriel had a sudden desire to hear about Gimli's home." Legolas replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Oh really?" Shay said sarcastically.

"I don't mind walking with a beautiful lady by myself." Legolas said.

Shay blushed, than wrinkled her nose and tease back, "Well, I kind of miss Gimli's company, after all, he's such a cute dwarf."

For a moment Shay saw a partifular nasty look crossed Legolas's fair face, and she had no doubt that she just might find Gimli strung high up in the tree tomorrow.

"Nevertheless," Legolas stretched, "my, lady, after you," he said with a bow.

Shay laughed and they went off on their walk to the gardens.

After circling around the same spot for hours in silence Legolas suddenly spoke up, "Well, I have told you about my home, now tell me about yours."

Shay smirked, "Oh yes, I particularly like the part where your 'lost' your cloths while washing, must be a lovely sight for the she-elves to see their wonderful prince walking butt-naked down the hall."

Legolas shrugged and turned the tables on her, "I'm sure you would love to see it happen again, won't you, Lady Shay."

Shay blushed until she thought her face would turn red permanently, she threw up her hands, "By Valar, I am a bad influence you."

"Oh well, I supose it is time I tell you some part about my life." Shay sighed as she sat down on one of the benches, Legolas follow suit.

Shay turned her head to Legolas and asked, "Are you sure you don't have a troubled heart? Because whatever I am going to say, is, believe me, very bad to a person with bad heart."

Legolas replied, "I believe I am fine."

Shay quirked the corner of her mouth in a smirkbut continued, "Well, I came from Valinor..."

"Valinor!" Legolas gasped. Shay glared at him, "Can't you let me finish a sentence?" Legolas managed to look sheepish, while looking amazingly cute that made Shay feel almost guilty for glaring at him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I came from Valinor, but before that I was born on another place, in another time called Earth."

"Earth? But..."

"My god!" Shay said exasperatedly slapping her forehead with her palm.

"I apologize, my love."

"Hmmm, ANYWAYS, Earth is kind of like here, except everywhere there are tall towers, and houses that block the sun. And the air is always filled with smoke and debris. But I loved it there because it was my home. Than one day my brother, Elix, was driving me to school, you know, in a car."

Legoals raised his eyebrows, Shay sighed and explained, "A car is a contraption, kind of like a horse but it is metal and it moves faster than a horse, a lot faster. My brother and I were in it, we were crossing this crossroad when this other car drove through a redlight, which is like something that tells you to stop so the other car can go. Well the other car drove through it and smashed into us." Shay paused and shudder as she remembered the loud crunch, the bright lights and...the immense cold.

Legolas pulled Shay to his side and she leaned into his shoulder, feeling his warmth comforted her a little, "Well, I died, apparently, but of course instead of being dead, I woke up in this kind of dark place. A room...of course later I learned I was in some part of the Hall of Mandos, and the room was Vaire's. I didn't see my brother at first, because apparently Mandos had taken a liking to him and was teaching him the art of drinking. Dwarf wine are very strong, needs practicing you know. Well I guess if you have to be in the Hall everyday, you might as well have fun. Well I saw him later, and for a time we just lived in the Hall, we had fun. We played cards with Mandos, Aule, and some time our other uncles and aunts. Aule even taught me how to make weapons, which was pretty fun, unless you put your hand in the fire, that is not fun."

Legolas by now was looking at her in shock, "The Valar,... uncles..."

Shay smirked, "I told you, you need a strong heart."

"But..."

"They sort of adopted us... besides they made you guys in the likeness of them, so of course they're not always high and mighty. I'll have you know Ulmo can get dead drunk and start doing a lap dance, which is not pretty," winced Shay, "scarred my mind forever. I mean, a grown, large, and muscular man dancing like...Oh I don't even want to think about it."

Legolas who despite the awe he had for the Valar also winced and shut his eyes as if to block the images.

Shay gave a small grin, if the Valar had ever been sacred in Legolas's mind, they're definitely not now.

"Well anyways, at first I thought I was just there for fun, you know like the holidays, and than I could return to Earth after that. Unfortunately, I can't, the Valar wouldn't let me. Elix and I threw a dreadful fit, but we shut up pretty quick when Yavanna threatened to set a drunk Ulmo on us. And so I asked them if we die here than maybe we can get back, Manwe of course said no, if we die we would wander the halls of Mandos or the Fields. I threw a fit again, Elix was too scared of Ulmo to do so, he was the testing product the first time. But I guess Varda took my side since I didn't get a beating. But yeah...we stayed there for sometime, than one day Manwe told us we had to come here and find Olorin, one of the Maiar, better known as Gandalf. So my brother an I got on a ship and sailed to here. We didn't know much about Middle-earth, so it was amazing that we actually found Gandalf at all. Of course once Gandalf realized where we were from and how little we knew of Middle-earth, he begin to teach us. He taught me everything I knew, even Sindarin."

Legolas looked at her in awe, and Shay frowned and slapped his arm, "Stop that, you're making me feel weird."

"You lived with the Valar."

Shay shrugged, "Legolas, they have feelings too, they don't always like to be all powerful," than she added, "Besides just because I lived with them for a while doesn't mean I'm all powerful, promise me you won't treat me any differently."

Legoals nodded, Shay grinned, "Good, because if you do, I can always give you a picture of Gandalf in a dress."

Legolas winced and closed his eyes again.

Shay laughed evilly, "haha, got you now!"

Legolas opened his eyes and in a swift movement he had her horizontally across his lap and his face was one centimeter away from hers, "I''m afraid my lady, tis I, who has got you." Legolas was so closed to her that Shay could feel his warm breath on her eyelids when he spoke, she gulped nervously.

He slowly lowered his face until his mouth was just one breath away from hers...

That is until they heard a rustle...

Legolas raised his head and looked almost peeved at getting interupted while Shay was pure red. She got off Legolas's lap and within seconds reached behind the tree which the giggle came from and found Gimli,and Galadriel looking quite innocent.

"I cannot believe this, Gimli! Galadriel I would have expect, but you Gimli? I am very disappointed in you."

"Aw, and they almost kissed." Gimli muttered while if it was possible, Shay got even redder.

She rounded on Galadriel and with one hand she latched on to Galadriel's arm and before anyone could stop her she dragged Galadriel out of the garden and across Lothlorien bending on finding a certain Lord.

On the way there she received many stares, and somehow, even when guilty, Galadriel still managed to look perfectly royal and grand.

Upon reaching her destination Shay thrown open the wide meeting room and in front of many advisers and other Lords Shay marched down the aisle with Galadriel in tow and than with her other free hand she dragged the surprised Celeborn up and marched back down the aisle and out of that talan, than proceeded to drag them into their own talan. By now Shay was followed by half of the Lothlorien, many were curious and worried by what she was doing, but Shay paid no heed to them. She continued into the Lord and Lady's talan and upon finding a nice little closet she ordered, "Open it."

The unfortunate elf that was nearest to her at first refused to do so, than after another death glare from Shay he opened the closet door and with a thrust Shay tossed both the Lady and Lord into the closet that was barely one person's width and closed the door with a loud bang.

Than with a rope that she had somehow picked up during all this she laced the handle of the closet together, preventing the two from getting out.

"Anyone who dares to open this closet without telling me will face dire consequences! Okay?" Shay said in a steel voice, while everyone nodded feverently.

And with that Shay marched out again, when she descended the stairs she found Legolas standing there with Gimli and Haldir.

All three looked very amused, well maybe except Gimli, who looked quite scared.

Shay cocked one eyebrow, "Well, what are you looking at?"

Haldir managed to choke down a laughter, while Legolas looked thoroughly amused.

Shay wrinkled her nose at them and turned to Gimli, "As for you my dear friend, you are only a first-time offender so I shall do nothing to you yet."

Gimli nodded in relief, "Wise lass, beside it was Lady Galadriel who hinted Legolas to ask you about your past."

Shay growled in warning, and without another word Gimli lit out of there as fast as he could.

This time Haldir did not held on , and he burst out laughing loudly.

Finaly after his fit had passed, Haldir wiped his teary eyes, "By Valar, Shay, you just locked two very powerful people into a closet, and you just send a dwarf running without any arguments."

"No duh." Shay said crossing her arms, "What are you going to do about it?"

Haldir shook his head and said nothing.

"You know, my love, I think this deserves a good toast." Legolas spoke up his eyes shining with laughter and with that he pulled Shay toward the kitchen with a grinning Haldir behind.


	7. My, you've certain grown wise

Hello, thanx for the review krillball6, and as for why they can't die, well (laugh evilly) wait and see! And if you can guess, sent the answer to me in review (wink, wink), if you get it right, dear readers, my deepest respect to you. I've already told you their origin, but there's more to the story! (duh, of course, knock my head against the table, stupid kohakumiyu) But please, if you read this story just sent a word in, even one word would be nice (give puppy eyes) Okay, I know I'm being a prat about the reviews again, but what can I say? I just love feedbacks, even bad ones would do.

Well, than, on with the fic...

* * *

All fun must end sooner or later, and of course Shay couldn't lock Lady Galadriel and her husband in the closet forever. So, that night she snuck back into their talan and quietly untied the ropes. 

And...let's just say the couple didn't come tumbling out right away.

In fact Shay heard from one of the guards that they didn't come out at all until the next day...well Shay wasn't an idiot, she knew when she had unlock the door, so...(no comments here, don't want to scar the precious darling mind of young people).

Anyways, joyous time ends quickly and soon they had to leave, after all they are on a mission to save the world from an evil jewlery, it would be disastrous if one wakes up in the morning and found their new boss to be a 10-carat-diamond ring...

So it was time to part with the woods of Lothlorien and sail on by.

Celeborn had given them each a Lothlorien cloak, "...to hide them from unfriendly eyes..." and Galadriel had given them each a gift to take with them as a remembrance of the Golden Woods.

Elix received a curiously cut stone that resembles a emerald leaf, and a few well whispered words in which Shay could not catch, and she didn't care to. After all, what her brother do is his own business. Merry and Pippin had each received a Noldorin (?) daggaer, Sam; a silvery rope, and Frodo, the light of Earendil's star, a light to him when all other light goes out.

For Boromir he received a belt of gold, while for Aragorn Shay only saw Galadriel talking to him in a low voice.

Legolas received a bow of Galadhrim, which he stroke in loving caress and gaze with awe, while Gimli...

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" said Galadriel, turning to Gimli.

"None, Lady," answered Gimli. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words.":

Galadriel giggled, than she said, "Surely you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you!"

"There is nothing, Lady Galadriel," said Gimli, bowing low and stammering, "Nothing, unless...it might be - unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

The Elves stirred and murmured with astonishment, and Celeborn gazed at the Dwarf in wonder, but the Lady smiled an almost girlish smile at such a deep worship. "It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues," she said; "yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse, since I commanded him to speak? But teel me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady," he answered, "in memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heir loom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days."

Than the Lady unbraided one of her long tresses, and cut off three golden hairs, and laid them in Gimli's hand. "These words shall go with the gift," she said, "I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, Gimli son of Gloin, that your hands shall flowwith gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion."

"And you, Shay," she said turning to her.

Shay smirked and said softly, "I take it, your imprisonment in the closet enlightened you a bit?"

Galadriel laughed but a faint blush on her cheeks told all, Shay shrugged, "Well at least you didn't bother me anymore."

Galadriel shook her head in amusement, "Shay, you are truly unique," she continued, "But I can see you are full of fear."

Shay blinked and her face paled a bit, but she managed a weak smile, "Dilemma, you mean? I wouldn't phrase it that way, but maybe."

Galadriel sighed and said, "I cannot help you, but I would say this, never fear to love. And my dear, you think too much of what is to come. Let what should be, be, and let your spirit soar. What have you to loose?"

Shay looked away for a minute than look back, "You mean who is going to be hurt. Elves can fade, for that's what I've heard."

"He's strong, and so are you, do not abandon hope, Valinor is the Undying Land."

Shay shook her head than grinned almost forcefully, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, whatever comes, I will be there to face it."

"You do too much, but there, I have said my part, and here's my gift to you," said Galadriel as she opened her palm to reveal a ring.

For a moment Shay remained in a stunted surprise,her mouth opened but nothing came out;than she gasped as her eyes filled with tears, "Oh, oh, oh...Valar..."

The ring was a wide band of dull and misty silver with shining roses carved into it, Shay picked up the ring gently and slide it onto her finger, "How...I thought you couldn't go to Earth."

"No, but the elven smithy isn't as bad as you believe." Galadriel smiled, "I do believe it is the exact replica of the ring your mother gave you on your tenth birthday, the one you left on your table before you came here."

"I was cleaning it the nigh the night before." Shay said, half dazed than snapping out of her reverie she smiled, a true and unforced one, "Thank you. Thank you very much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Contrarily, I think I do, seeing you smile is the only answer I need." Galadriel said kindly.

"So I guess this is it, I won't be seeing you again." Shay said.

Galadriel just smiled and said nothing.

And there it was, the last time Shay ever set her eyes on Lothlorien, than Shay followed the Fellowship onto the boat and out onto the Great River.

As they sailed out of Lothlorien, it seemed to them that they were not the ones who were moving, instead it looked as if Lorien was slipping backward, like a bright ship masted with enchanted trees, sailing on to forgotten shores, while they sat helpless upon the margin of the grey and leafless world..

Everyone sat almost stonily on the boat, each one drowned in their own memory of Lothlorien.

Gimli suffered the worst, being by now, infatuated with Galadriel.

"I have looked the last upon that which was fairest," he said to Legolas and Shay, he companions, "Henceforward, I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift." Gimli nearly wailed, "Torment and evil lay in the dark, but those did not hold me back, yet the peril of light and joy...Ai, tis my worst wound, even the Dark Lord cannot do worst."

Shay smiled and said, "Gimli, just because you've left Lothlorien, doesn't mean you've forgotten it. It is rooted deeply in you so that the memory of Lothlorien shall remain every clear and beautiful in your heart. It is a treasure that can never fade."

Gimli looked at her in wonder than nodded, "Tis so, tis so."

Legolas laughed, "I do believe you have grown wise."

Shay turned around slightly and wrinkled her nose at Legolas, "What do you mean, I was a complete fool before?"

"Nay, but I do believe whatever void there had been, tis now been filled." Legolas said. Shay looked at him for a second before turning back, her mind dwelling on what Legolas had said.

After awhile she turned around again and gave the elf a small almost shy smile, "And I think you filled it."

Shay saw Legolas started at her obvious confession than the shock soon turn into a look of love so pure and strong that it washed over her and left her feeling a warmth surrounding her very soul.


	8. Breaking Point

**Thanks IwishChan for the reviews, big hugs and bags of gratitude.**

* * *

They paddled down the river for days, they couldn't see the enemies, but they could feel them. The trees grew hostile, as if they harboured secret eyes and lurking dangers. And it seems the very heart of Fellowship had grew distant and cold...Often Shay had caught Boromir's eyes wander to Frodo when he thinks no ones looking. And when he caught Shay looking at him, he would look away with shame and sometimes almost anger. And so the weariness wore on...

Than they reached the Argonath, Pillar of the Kings. Two great pillars rose like towers, vast grey figures silent but threatening. Craft and power of time and been wrought upon them, and still they preserved through the suns and rains of forgotten years the might likenesses in which they had been hewn. Upon great pedestals founded in the deep waters stood two great kings of stone: still with blurred eyes and crannied brows they frowned upon the North. The left hand of each was raised palm outwards in gesture of warning; in each right hand there was an axe; upon each head there was a crumbling helm and crown. great power and majesty they still wore, the silent wardens of a long-vanished kingdom.

That afternoon they rested on the banks nearAmon Hen, for the fall of Rauros lies before them, and their boat can carry them no further. Shay had finally gotten out of the boat, with Legolas' help, her legs had fell asleep...

She sat down by a tree contemplating their long road ahead.

"What draws your mind?" she heard Legolas' voice ask.

Shay shook herself out of dreamland and looked into the light blue eyes that now seems to hold a part of her heart, "I don't know. Random things..."

"Do not concern yourself with too much." Legolas said as he sat down by her, his shoulder touching hers.

Shay snort, "Yeah, that's what Lady Galadriel said to me, but I worry, it's me, remember, I always worry."

"Nay, you speak falsely, the Shay I love, is fill with joy and an unspeakable light." Legolas said softly.

Shay turned her head away and looked at her brother who was currently telling a joke to Merry, Pippin and Sam, "that sounds like Elix, he never falls," she sighed than stood up and almost half whispered to herself, "I fear my time is coming."

Legolas stood up with her, catching her hand he asked worridly, "What do you mean?"

Shay just smiled and her gaze drifted, suddenly her whole body became ridgid and her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Where's Frodo?"

Legolas, still holding on to her hand looked around, and the others looked up from what they were doing, "I don't know miss Shay, I thought he was still here," said Sam worridly.

"Oh, no." Shay groaned.

"What's wrong?" Elix asked as he stood up and came over.

"Boromir's gone too, and I've seen him eyeing Frodo weirdly." Shay said and with a tug, freed her hand from Legolas and ran into the woods.

She scrambled through the branches and ran around blindly.

She found no one, than she felt the ground trembled beneath her...Orcs...

"Ow damn it!" Shay swore as she took out her sword and went toward the sound.

Within seconds she found herself at Amon hen facing a flood of weirdly looking Orcs, it's like they've evolved, they were taller and definitely bigger than normal Orcs, and on their foreheads, they each worse a big white handprint.

Her inspection was cut short when her gaze caught Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli,they wereright in the middle of the flood.

With a deep breath she flew into the raging battle, slicing and cutting her way through the black sea of armor and body.

Thud! Another Orc fell as she twirled and slammed her sword down on its neck, beheading it neatly. Slice, thud...

Than...a horn, a deep-throated call, the blasts of it smote the hills and echoed in the hollows, rising in a mighty shout above the roaring of the falls.

She heard Aragorn cried, "The horn of Gondor! Boromir is in need!"

Boromir! Shay's mind screamed and with a wide swing she carved a opening and ran toward the loud horn.

A mile, maybe less, Shay saw Boromir kneeling on the ground with the biggest Orc over him. The orc held a large black bow, notched with a black feather arrow, there were three in Boromir already. The orc was preparing to shoot another.

Shay grew angry and with a yell she threw herself at the orc, knocking the bow from his hand, than she immediately shot up from the ground and attacked the orc with her sword.

Shay was angry, but the orc was strong, he blocked most of Shay's attack and rain heavy blows on her, but Shay dug her heels in and deflected the bone shattering slashes. But Shay could increasingly felt her arm grew numb, than finallyher sword was knock from her hand and the impact send her flying backwards smashing against a tree with a nasty loud crack.

She could taste blood in her mouth, the Orc came strolling over, dropping his sword,and with one arm he held Shay up on her neck, Shay clawed desparately at the arm, than suddenly remembering her dagger her hand flew to her side, and whipped out her dagger, with all the strength she could muster she chopped down at the arm. The whole arm was sliced off.

Shay fell down onto the ground and she quickly rolled to her sword and jumping up she ran the sword through the orc, but the orc pulled the sword in. With a shrill cry Shay snatched the sword out and cleaved the head off of the orc.

Throwing down her sword she ran to Boromir who was now lying on the ground, Shay lightly lift up his head. Boromir opened his eyes and strove to speak. At last slow words came, "I tried to take the RIng from Frodo," he said. "I am sorry, I have failed."

"Don't worry Frodo is fine." Shay said, crossing her finger in her mind, she hasn't seen Frodo yet, but she pray to Valar what she said is true.

Just than Aragorn came over, and he took Boromir's weight off of Shay, with a plop Shay sat back on the groun with closed eyes, trying to block out the death that's happening right in front of her.

Than suddenly she was pulled into someone's arms, she opened her eyes and saw the familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her, she managed a weak smile to reassure Legolas, even though she was dying inside. First Gandalf, now Boromir, why?

Legolas was not reassured, "It's all right, cry, if it makes you feel better."

Shay shook her head, her tears had long been gone, she doesn't have anymore left, all that's left is a sense of despair and grief.

"Thus passes the heir of Denethor, Lord of the Tower of Guard!" Aragorn said as he stood up.

"We can't leave him like this, we must bury him." Elix spoke up, he had followed Gimli and Legolas in, and is now standing to the side, his face had lost its usually merriment.

"Aye, I agree with the lad." Gimli said leaning on his axe.

"We don't have time, we shall lay him in a boat with his weapons, and send him to the Falls of Rauros and give him to Anduin. The River of Gondor will take care at least that no evil creature dishonours his bones." Aragorn said.

"Frodo's gone. He took the boat, shall we follow him?" Elix asked after the burial.

"If we hurry, we may be able to catch them." Legolas said.

Aragorn shook his head.

"Than the Fellowship has failed." Gimli said morbidly.

Aragorn looked up and said, "Not if we stand true to each other, Frodo's way is out of our hand, but we will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and pain."

"So...we follow them." Shay said as she gaze at the swift current that drove Boromir over the edge of the Fall.

"Leave everything behind, take only what you need, we're traveling light," Aragorn said, "Let's hunt some orcs."


	9. Ride like the wind

They ran on for days, the scenery slowly changed from forest to the baren lands of Rohan. On and on they ran with no stops, for their friends are in deep need of them, and they will not rest until they find Merry and Pippin.

But they orcs are fast too, as Legolas had commented, "They ran as if the very whip of their master is behind them."

A glitter in the sunlight caught Aragorn's eyes and he stopped, stooping down slowly he picked up a brooch from the ground, it was the brooch from Lothlorien.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," said Aragorn, "this did not drop by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow."

"Why let's hope he didn't pay too freaking much for that." Elix muttered.

They ran on again, but the orcs if ever, seemed to ran even faster.

Soon they stopped again on a hilltop this time Legolas shrouded his eyes against the sun and peered at the horizon.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see." Aragorn asked as he stopped beside the blond elf.

Shay grimaced as she tried to still her pounding heart, "I hope it's the orcs."

"Nay, rider, a hundred and five, tall and yellow haired. Only five leagues distant." Legolas said.

"Five leagues or one," said Gimli, "we cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them or go on our way?"

"Come on, if they are who I think they are, than it is best we hide than come out." Shay said as she pulled Gimli behind a large rock.

"They better remember you, or we're dead meat." Elix murmured as his eyes looked around warily.

"What do you know of these horseman." Gimli asked the silent girl.

Shay turned to look at him, "You shall see soon, and I'm sure Aragorn knows them also." Aragorn inclined his head, but he remained silent.

Soon even Gimli could hear the distant beat of galloping hoofs. The horsemen, following the trail, had turned from the river and were drawing near the downs. They wre riding like the wind.

Now the cries of clear strong voices came ringing over the fields. Suddenly they swept up with a noise like thunder, and the foremost horseman swerved, passing by the foot of the hill, and leading the host back southward alont the western skirts of the downs. After him they rode: a long line of mail-clad men, swift, shining, fell and fair to look upon.

Their horses were of great stature, strong, and clean-limbed; their grey coats glistened, their long tails flowed in the wind, their manes were braided on their proud necks. The Men that rode them matched them well: tall and treamed in long limbed; their hair streamed behind them; their faces covered by helmets. In their hands were tall spears of ash, painted shields were slung at their backs, long swords were at their belts, their burnished shirts of mail hung down upon their knees.

In pairs they galloped by, and though every now and then one rose in hise stirrups and gazed ahead and to either side, they appeared not to perceived the five strangers sitting silently and watching them. The host had almost passed when suddenly Aragorn stood up, and called in a loud voice:

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

With astonishing speed and skill they checked their steeds, wheeled, and came charging round. Soon the five companions found themselves in a ring of horsemen moving in a running circle, up the hill-slope behind them and down, round and round them, drawing ever inwards. Aragorn stood silent, Legolas had moved to block Shay from the riders view while Gimli and Elix remained unmoved.

Without a word or cry, suddenly, the Riders halted. A thicket of spears were pointed towards the strangers; and some of the horsemen had bows in their hand, and their arrows were already fitted to the string. Then one rode forward, a tall man, taller than all the rest; from his helm as a crest a white horsetail flowed. He advanced until the point of his spear was right at Gimli.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" said the Rider, using the Common Speech of the West, in manner and tone like to the speech of Boromir, Man of Gondor.

"You give me your name and I'll give you mine, horse-master, and more besides." Gimli said proudly, his feet frimly apart: his hand gripped the handle of his axe, and his dark eyes flashing.

The man leaped down from the horse and glared at him, "Had your head stood but a little higher, I would have cut you down."

Within seconds Legolas had an arrow pointing at the Rider, "He won't stand alone."

The thicket of spears moved closer, growing exasperated Shay moved forward pushing Legolas aside, "Oh seriously, Males, I won't say men, because two of you are not."

She strode up to the Rider and stood there head held high and said evenly, "I am Shay, friend to King Theoden. I ask for a free passage across these lands to search for Orcs who had taken my friends captive."

Many of the men gasped in recognition while the Rider took off his helmet, "King Theoden recognize no one, not even his own kin."

"Eomer!" Shay cried in surprise.

"Shay," Eomer nodded, "who are those that travel with you? These lands are dangerous, and strangers are ill-favoured."

"Who do they serve." Eomer added.

"I serve no man," Aragorn said, " I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Legolas of Woodland, Gimili from Misty Mountain, and Elix, brother of Shay."

"These are strange times, legend and stories sprung out of tall grass." Eomer murmured, than he looked at Shay again, "The orcs you need not pursue them further, they were destroyed."

"And our friends, they would be small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey." Aragorn asked urgently.

"There were no dwarves nor children," said Eomer. "We counted and piled the carcasses and burned them, the ashes are smoking still."

Shay's face had turned pale again while Legolas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Eomer looked at them and he turned his head and whistled, three horses came out of the circle, "May they bear you well and to better fortune than their late masters."

Aragorn mounted, as did Legolas and Elix. Legolas beckoned to Shay and she jumped on the bareback horse in front of him while Gimli rode with Elix.

"Lady Shay!" a rider suddenly called out and Shay turned to face the man, "Please, if it be in your way, go to the Golden Halls."

Eomer raised his hand and the rider fell silent, but Eomer continued, "You have known me for years, and you know I do not plead, but Rohan is in dire need, if your ride takes you there, may you bring good tidings."

Shay tilted her head, and remained silent for a moment, than she spoke up, "My two friends' life are in danger too," she paused than continued looking Eomer in the eyes, "but after that I will find my way to the Golden Hall of Theoden. Believe, Men of Rohan, hope remains!" As if her words carries fire, sparks flew into the wary riders' eyes and they seemed to sit proud as ever on top of their horse.

Eomer nodded, "May the wind be with you, Shay, farewell."

"Farewell, Riders of Rohan!"


	10. Until the Fat Lady sings

**Hey krillball6, nice thinking, close...but no cigar, you'll get half of the answer here in this chap...It kind of has something to do with Valinor...but hey, I like surprises, so I'm dragging the reason out, it's no fun if I just say it right away. And don't worry, the ending won't be angsty, I'm no pessimist. But...it is possible you might want a box of kleenex handy...just maybe...ooooh look what I have done, I nearly gave the ending away...Okay I'm shutting my mouth now...**

* * *

They found the pile of burning carcass with no trouble, it was producing thick columns of foul smoke into the air. 

But there were no trace of their hobbit friends.

"No fXX way, we went all these way for them, they should at least be alive!" Elix cried in frustration, even Aragorn lost control of his cool and kicked at a helmet.

Surprisingly Shay felt no anger, or sadness, instead her head was turning its gears, _no, the hobbits should be alive, we've seen no bodies, or even their blood, and they're not in the burning pile..._ Suddenly Aragorn's shout borke into her thought.

"A hobbit lay here, his hands were ties,..." the Company follow Aragorn as he followed the trail, "...they crawl, and here their bonds were off..." said Aragorn, and indeed out of the grass he picked up two lengths of cut off rope, "and than...they ran into this forest." He looked up at the dark forbidden forest while Gimli gasped, "What madness drove them here?"

"What is this place?" Elix asked, utterly confused, remember, he hates reading.

"Fangorn Forest." Shay said as she moved a gentle hand on the bark of a tree.

They went in of course, now that they were sure Merry and Pippin were still alive they couldn't desert them now. But it wasn't easy, the forest was dark, and stuffy. It was...

"This forest is old, very old, full of memories,...and anger." Legolas said as he looked around than he said, "Shay?" Shay turned around and looked him in question, "don't wander, stay near me." Shay shook her head at Legolas' new found protectiveness but she went to stood by him. Gimli was faring badly, he hates forest, especially tempermental forests.

"Orc blood," Aragorn said as he passed a blackened leaf, "yet these tracks are strange." he added as he looked down on the ground.

Suddenly Legolas' head snapped up and he made a small hand motion at Aragorn, the man immediately came over and asked in a lowered whisper, "What do you see?"

Legolas' eyes widened and said, "The White wizard approaches."

"Saruman." Elix hissed in anger, they had learned long ago from Gandalf of this traitorous Maia.

The five travellers set their hands on their weapon, than the light came and on instinct Legolas shot his arrows, but they were deflected, and the swords and axes that the others bear suddenly became immovable.

A voice came from the light, "You're looking for two hobbits."

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked.

"Your friends are safe." than suddenly the light dimmed, and a face they had mourned so much for, appeared.

"Gandalf!" Shay laughed and cried and propelled herself into the old wizard. The wizard laughed, and hugged Shay. Shay moved back to get a good look at her friend. He was different now, yet the same. His hair was white as snow in the sunshine; and gleaming white was his robe; the yesunder his ddep brows were bright as piercing as the rays of the sun; power was in his hand.

"I have come to you at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said, "Yes, I suppose Gandalf was my name."

"We thought you were Saruman." Elix said in wonder.

"Indeed I am Saruman, or rather the Saruman he should have been." Gandalf said amusingly, "But you may call me Gandalf the White."

Shay laughed leaving his side and went over to give Legolas a hug too, "Gandalf's back, everything's fine now."

"Indeed, Merry and Pippin are safe, but we must hurry to Rohan. We have little to worry here, for Fangorn is awakening and they will find themselves stronger than before."

Aragorn laughed, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," said Aragorn: "You still speak in riddles."

"Come, and Master Gimli, lower your axe now, don't make the trees angry." Gandalf said and he turned toward the way they have come in, "To Endoras."

They rode again, Gandalf did not needed to share horse with them for with him came Shadowfax, one of Meara, lords of horses. They rode due south into a flat land, treeless and wide.

"Shay you will find danger in Endoras, becareful. Time has worn out the glory in Rohan." Gandalf sighed one time as they rode, but then he remained silent.

Soon they arrived at Endoras. It was not as Shay had remember, long has the joy been gone from the people's eyes. They had seen too many troubled times.

But when some of the older people saw her they begin to whisper, and a sense of life seemed to stirred...

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled.

"It's changed so much." Shay whispered sorrowfully.

Legolas held her tightly against him, "Shh, it's okay melamin, all will end well." Shay leaned back against him and sighed, "I hope so."

They stopped at the door to the Golden Hall, one of the guards stepped forward and spoke in Common Speech, "I am the Doorward of Theoden," he said. "Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

"Hello, Hama." Shay greeted as she layed down her sword.

Hama bowed low in respect, "Lady Shay." he seemed to want to say more but a glance at the door stopped him, Shay nodded in understanding. The rest of Company followed Shay and set down their weapons.

"Your staff," Hama said when Gandalf only set down his sword.

Before Gandalf could speak, Shay already did, "Really, you wouldn't take that stick away from him? He needs it badly, he's falling all over the place, really." Shay said and made a puppy face, "Please, as a favor."

Hama sighed and nodded in consent.

The doors opened and they went in.

Even as they stepped into the hall, the door slammed shut behind them.

The hall was filled with reek of trouble and worries.

The King that sat on the crown was no longer recognizable by Shay as Theoden, in deed the man was so bent and frail he hardly looked human at all. And beside the kind stood a wizened figure of a man, with pale snake face and heavy lidded eyes.

"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel!" Gandalf called. At first the King made no movement, but than he stirred and he rasped, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

The snake man whispered, "You speak justly, my lord," than he continued louder, "Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, ill-news is ill guest."

"Hold your fork tongue behind your teeth, Wormtongue, I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls." Gandalf said, he flung off his grey cloak and raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder. The sunlight was blotted out from the eastern windows; the whole hall suddenly became more dark.

"Did I not order you to take his staff!" Wormtongue hissed.

Some of the man moved to attack them. One of them came toward Shay, but with a swift high kick, the man flew back toward a pillar and hit it with a loud thud. When she turned around the rest had already been taken care of by the other four.

There was a flash as if lightning had cloven the roof. Then all was silent. Wormtongue sprawled on his face.

"Begone Saruman!" Gandalf roared as he stepped forward.

A voice, twisted and evil suddenly came out of Theoden, "Rohan is mine! If I go, he dies."

Gandalf raised his staff and flung Theoden back into his throne, "You did not kill me before, and you will not kill him!" Gandalf yelled and suddenly Theoden slumped forward again. Than when he finally raised his head, his face was younger, and his once paste-like skin had a sheen of health to it. A blur of white flurried past and went to his side.

It was Eowyn, niece of Theoden.

Shay noted that Eowyn had changed...just like Endoras had. Gone, was the easy smiling face, and in its place was a cold and steel facade that shone with a cool fire. Her long hair trailed behind her like a golden river, tall and slender, she was in her white robe girt with silver; she was strong, this daughter of kings.

The rest is history of course, Theoden suddenly became young again, and full of spirit. Wormtongue got kicked out, pity that Aragorn prevented Theoden from slaying the s.o.b. He who had brough so much grief really do deserve to die.

Gandalf soon begin to talk to Theoden about the current crisis; Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stood by his side listening and occasionally making inputs.

It took Eowyn awhile to realize Shay was there, but she did see her, after she tear her eyes away from Aragorn...

"Shay!" Eowyn cried in what seemed like relief as she walk towards the young girl in quick steps. Her once cold and impassive face had suddenly broken into warmth.

Shay walk to meet her and gave her a hug which Eowyn returned just as feverently.

"So, that bad, eh?" Shay asked.

Eowyn nodded, "Theodred had died just a few days ago. A forthnight before, a horse was sighted, carrying two children, they said their village had been attack."

"Ah, Isengard?" Shay supplied.

"Yes, Eomer spoke out for an attack against Saruman, but Grima called him a traitor and exiled him." Eowyn said almost tearfully.

Shay put her hand on Eowyn's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Eomer's fine, I've seen him before I came here."

Eowyn nodded, and Shay continued, "War is coming, but knowing King Theoden, he'll probably take his people to Helm's Deep. He won't risk open war with Isengard. He loves his people too much."

"Yes, I do believe even now he's telling this to Gandalf." Eowyn said as they both turn to look at the other group.

"The last time I check Theoden was Rohan's king, not Aragorn." the king said loudly.

"Yeah, he's going alright." Shay said, her eyes moved around the room, than suddenly her gaze caught Elix.

Elix had been standing quietly to the side, which was like an apocolypse, he is never quiet. But it isn't what he's doing that caught Shay's eyes, it's what he looked like, or to be more specific, what his hands look like.

Shay knew she needed to talk to Elix, fast, so she turned to Eowyn and said, "I suppose you've never met my brother?"

"No I have not, you said he loathes to travel." Eowyn said.

"Ah, but he came this time," Shay said than she called out, "Elix! Come here."

Elix turned toward her, his eyes veiled, but he came walking over, his hands hid behind his back.

"This is Elix, my brother, he's a bit tired, I'm sure you won't might me taking him to wash up?"

"Oh, no, indeed, your room is still empty, I've kept it that way." Eowyn said as she nodded in greeting.

"Alright than, I will see you later, I assume Theoden will empty the city right away?"

Eowyn nodded, "Well, I'll be right down."

"Do not hurry, I fear your companions will need to rest too."

Shay nodded and left with Elix in tow. When they finally reached the room, Shay shut the door and turned on her brother and asked coolly, "How long?"

Elix lowered his head and mumbled, "Since yesterday."

"Why haven't you told me?" Shay said her face still impassive but a hint of tremble had enter her voice. She glanced at Elix's hand again, even in this dimmed light she could still see the translucent sheen, heck, she could see right across the room with Elix's hand in front of her sight.

Elix looked up, his eyes glistened with unshed tears and said hoarsely, "What am I suppose to FXXX say? I'm F XXX disappearing? Or maybe I should just walk through a wall in front of the Fellowship." Than suddenly he whip out a dagger and in one swift movement he slice open his arm...nothing happend.

No blood, nothing.

Shay winced.

"By Valar,I have less time than I thought.If it is happening to you, than that means, I'm not far behind either!" Shay said, her voice oddly high.

Elix shook his head, "No, you haven't finish what you came to do."

"And you have?"

"I don't know, I thought...oh never mind."

Shay started to knock her head against the wall, "Stupid, stupid..." she muttered.

Elix peered at her, "But that's not what you're worrying about is it? It's not the mission, it's Legolas. You think you'll hurt him too much."

Shay stopped the killing brain cells process and yelled, "Damn it Elix, I know how much he loves me, I've seen it everyday in his eyes, and it hurts me, it HURTS me! I don't want him to fade! It's not his fault he fell in love with me, of all the people in Middle-earth! I love him, I LOVE HIM! I can't let him die." Shay said the last part in a whisper as she slid down to the, sobbing.

"Have a little faith, sis. Uncle Manwe would never sent us on a heartbreak journey, Aunt Varda would hung him on a cloths line if he does that. Why not give love a chance, I mean are you saying that you regret loving mom? Dad?" Elix said as he sat down beside her.

Shay cried, "That's different, they won't die without me! And besides how do you know it isn't Iluvatar that's doing the ordering, Aunt Varda has no control over that!"

"How do you know mom won't give up? Mom always said she loved us more than anything, and she showed it, always fussing and all that. And besides you worry too much."

Shay hung her head in confusion, Elix continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, live life to the fullest, you know, eat, drink, go on adventures, fall in love and all that. I don't regret not doing those things, because you know what? I know you'll do them all and probably more."

"Hell, aren't you the Romantic one that told me, 'Even in the Darkest hour there is always hope?' Why not try that yourself, give yourself some hope."

Shay looked at him queerly, "Since when have you gotten so smart."

Instead of his usually inane remark to that sort of question Elix looked thoughtfully for a second than replied, "I guess that being on the brink changes your view of the world, it's a perspective that no matter how much books or scrolls you read you can never understand. Only Mr. Skeleton can bring it to you."

"I guess you really are dying." Shay said tearfully, "You've never sounded like this before."

Elix shrugged, "Hell won't be so bad, I hope it's Earth's hell. It's hot down there, and you know I'm a hot person, I'll probably bring down the house in a few seconds."

Shay gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah, you'll do that."

"Don't worry about me, even when I go I'll still watch over you and be like, hey dude, that's my sis, and she's being a shXX head again."

"So it's like that."

"Yeah it's like that, I'm sorry, but you know we have this complicate love and hate relationship, and it's just not working out, girl." Elix said in his best gangster manner.

Shay shook her head and said, "You know, I think Galadriel's wrong, I'm not unique, you are."

"Naw, I'm just way cooler and a lot more sexy than you."

"I'm sure."

"Look at us, I'm still alive and you're already crying up a storm. Don't be a party spoiler, the fat lady hasn't even sing yet, you know she's still putting make-up on that large aXX face of hers, she needs a lot of lip stick and rouge, and all that shXX."

"I know."

"So no more crying?"

Shay nodded drying her eyes, "Alright."

"Yeah, that's my sis. If I do go, I'll go out with a bang! Savvy?" Elix said, with his legs firmly apart and his head held high, doing his best Jack Sparrow imitation.

Shay laughed, "Well, wash yourself first, pirate boy."


	11. Why you shouldn't wear jewleries to war

**Thanks IwishChan for reminding me about this. Okaaaayyy, I'm sorry, I'm so bad at giving background, but okay, here we go:**

**When Elix and Shay arrived at Middle-earth, Shay was pretty estatic, while Elix was not. Elix prefered to stay deep in the woods and play around with sword or daydream or such, or even go to Rivendell after he got to knew Gandalf. But he refused to go anywhere else. I guess, deep down he just didn't like Middle-earth all that much. He didn't complain about Valinor because time didn't feel long there, in fact it didn't feel like time existed. (Shay started counting her age again when she reached ME, therefore when she said six hundred, she meant from the first year she set foot on Middle-earth)Shay on the other hand, after she got over a few problems was perfectly content to roam around. She couldn't bear to be tied down. So whenever Gandalf go on one of his journies Shay would go with him, and thus to Rohan, Rivendell, Lothlorien, etc. The only places she did not went was to Gondor and Mirkwood and any other dwarf countries. Which was why she didn't know Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli (So see, she didn't know everyone). Maybe it was because everytime they were going to Gondor, they would pass Rohan, and Shay loved that country, it was a country of horse, and therefore freedom. So in the end she would always end up staying in Rohan when Gandalf moved on to Gondor. Another point; why the Rohirrims respect Shay so much. When Shay and Elix arrived, evil has already begun in ME. Shay was young, and her will to protect what she love was strong. When Rohan was attacked from west and east and overrun in 2758 the people of Rohan took refuge in Helm's Deep. Shay loved the land and could not bear to see it destroyed, she heard Helm (King from 2691-2759) and his sons were killed and with strong determination she set out to Dunharrow and led Frealaf, son of Hild, Helm's sister, out of Dunharrow and surprised the enemy and slew them. After Shay helped them reestablished Rohan she left again, to roam. She returned intermittedly, during the years of Folcwine, and later Theoden whence she stayed for years and befriend Eomer and Eowyn who had came to live with Theoden after Theoden died. Shay left again, and the shadow begin to fall on the Golden Hall. So, in conclusion, the people of Rohan sort of see Shay almost as Angel in our time. I mean what else can you see her as? She never grew old, or change...And the legend of her workin 2758passed down from generation to generation. **

**It is easy to say whenever she's not in Rohan she's on the road or in Lothlorien. She rarely visited Rivendell because her bother's there, and didn't got along with her brother. Mirkwood she has never seen...because...well she has arachnophobia...(Thanks to Elix, who putted a spider in Shay's bed when she's ten). Lothlorien she also loved, but with different reasons than Rohan. Lothlorien was a place to rest for weary travelers. It's silvery night and golden woods calmed her much and Galadriel was ever wise in giving her young mind a chance to grow. Besides, the library of Lothlorien was grand...and she loves to read. She became acquainted with Haldir when she first set foot in Lothlorien, she got in quite an argument with the Marchwarden (Gandalf wasn't with her, she had decided to go to Lothlorien alone when Gandalf told her about some particularly large spiders in Mirkwood) when he wouldn't let her into the forest. That is until Galadriel sent word to let Shay in. **

* * *

They moved out the next day. 

By noon the whole city was empty.

Shay had been trying to avoid Legolas ever since her talk with Elix. She knew sorrow was on her face and Legolas could see right through her. She can't let him worry, not when there's work to do.

But as said before, Legolas is an elf, he sensed that Shay's avoiding him, but there's nothing he could do right now, Shay had disappeared into the crowd, Elix's riding alone, because that morning apparently she had said she wished to ride with her brother, but of course never showed up. So, Legolas end up ridingoked to the horizon.

Shay knew something was wrong when she heard the scream, and when Aragorn came back with news of Warg riders, she immediately ran to Elix's horse and got up behind him.

"Come on, Legolas went ahead." Shay said worriedly.

Elix nodded and they broke from the procession galloping toward the hills.King Theoden didn't fall far behind them, he had gathered all the riders and sent Eowyn with the women and children off to Helm's Deep.

The Wargs came in flood and even though Shay saw Legolas, she could never really get close enough to him. Wargs are new to Shay, well not that new, but new enough, after all it's not likeonesees Wargs everyday.

They are like rabid dogs, biting and growling all the time, of course it didn't help that the Warg Riders also carry swords and other ugly things.

Things were going well, that is to say, they weren't loosing that much when Shay saw Aragorn got unseated from his horse out of the corner of her eyes. Without another word she jumped off from Elix's horse and ran toward Aragorn.

At first she thought Aragorn was holding on to the Warg to chop the Rider into pieces, than after the Rider was thrown off she suddenly realize Aragorn wasn't holding on, the fur had tangled with something on his hand. And she watched in horror as the Warg got closer and closer to the cliff...

And they fell...

Than without thinking for the first time in her life she sheathed her sword andtook off her cloak and holding it on the four corners like a parachute she jumped off after Aragorn.

The cloak slowed down her falling and by chance or luck she managed to avoid some overly sharp rocks, but when she landed in the strong current water she was still pretty banged up.

She didn't see Aragorn, she doved under the water again and found the Warg, Aragorn's hand was still stuck fast to it; he's not moving. The impact of landing must have knocked him out.Shay immediately took out her dagger and cut the patch of fur that held Aragorn's hand. Dragging him to the surface Shay sought to get to shore...unfortunately her luck didn't hold, there was no shore to speak of, surrounding them were sheer cliffs.

"Damn." Shay groaned, than she looked back on Aragorn, with one hand holding his head, she managed to pump his lungs to get him spill some water, but he still seemed to be daze.

_Okeeee, I guess this is it._ Shay thought as she allowed the current to take them, there was no possible way she could swim against the current with Aragorn unconscious.

The aftermath was horrible. Even before the war begin Rohan already lost many of their men. And through out the bloody field Legolas looked around for Shay and Aragorn.

He didn't found them but he found Elix sitting by the cliff.

"They're not here, no use yelling for them." Elix said tiredly.

"Where are they?" Legolas asked, a sense of foreboding came up his chest.

Before Elix could answer one of the orcs lying on the ground laughed, spewing out blood, "He took a little tumble off the cliff, another foolish boy jump in willingly after him."

Legolas turned pale, he lost his normal composure and with one hand he lifted the dying orc, "You lie," he growled.

The orc laughed than twitched and died.

Elix sighed, "Shay's alive, but I don't know about Aragorn, I found this here." Elix said as he held up the Evenstar.

"Aragorn would never leave this." Legolas half whispered.

Gimli had came over also and he now hung his head in sadness.

"What do you mean, Shay's alive." Legolas asked again.

Elix laughed dryly, "I'm her brother, I think I would knew when she's dead."

Just than Theoden came over and said, "Gather the wounded, leave the dead, we must move."

Legolas looked at him in shock, how can he leave all his fallen comrades behind?

"I'm sorry about your losses. They were great warriors." Theoden said bowing his head in respect.

Elix stood up and he placed his hand over Legolas's shoulder, "Don't worry, have faith, Aragorn would never leave Evenstar behind."

Legolas nodded, suddenly Gimli cut in, "You don't see overly worry about the young lass."

Elix tilted his head, suddenly looking extremely alike to Shay, "I trust her, and she would not leave us in the midst of battle

"Damn it! Why are you so heavy!" Shay grunt in exasperation as she dragged Aragorn up the bank. The river had finally grew gentler and had washed them near shore.

Good news, they are on land.

Bad news, Aragorn's out, and she's lost without a horse.

_Elves are quite natural at healing_...Gandalf's voice suddenly echoed in her head.

_You do know Elrond's daughter, Arwen is in love with Aragorn..._ Elix's voice echoed also.

"Arwen...oh Valar, Arwen, if you can hear me, help me, damn it! Wake this prat up!" Shay said as she looked up into the sky.

No answer.

"Damn it!" Shay cried.

Clop, clop, clop...

Shay whirled around with her sword out, only to find herself facing a bareback horse.

"Praise the Valar." she breathed as she slowly inched toward the horse.

Come here, she said in elvish, Shh, I won't hurt you. The horse seemed to understand her, but it turned toward Aragorn and walked towards it.

Shay held her breath as she watch the horse nudge Aragorn, slowly, almost miraculously, Aragorn opened his eyes, "Brego?"

"Brego? Theodred's horse?" Shay questioned as she went forward.

"Shay! What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked weakly.

"Saved your arse from drowning, and is currently still saving your arse." Shay said as she helped Aragorn on to the horse. The horse somehow knew Aragorn wasn't strong enough to mount it on his own, and so it knelt down and Shay slowly helped Aragorn up. Than she led the horse to stand up and leaped in front of Aragorn. Than she ripped a strip of her tunic and binded Aragorn's hand in front of her around her waist to hold him on the horse.

She turned around a bit to look at Aragorn, "Are you alright?"

Aragorn nodded limply, "Shit! You're bleeding!" Shay exclaimed when she saw his shoulder.

"Go, we need to get to Helm's Deep. I will be well." Aragorn said tiredly.

Shay nodded, and with a nudge she started the horse on a gallop, although shewasn't surewhere she's going, the horse seems to know, it race out of the river bank and back on to the Rohan plain.

They rode day and night, than on the second day while riding on top of a plateau they look down just in time to see a thousand host of what they now call Uruk-hai, the new breed of orc soldiers, heading toward Helm's Deep.

Shay gasped, and Aragorn who had turned his head toward what she's looking at, stiffened with alarm.

_We must warn them!_ Shay thought and she urged the horse around again, and raced to Helm's Deep, this time faster and more urgent.

Finally, they saw the stone fortress, and by now, even Shay was weary.

When the guards saw them, they shouted and the huge wooden door creaked open to let them pass. Shay unbind Aragorn's hand and he jumped off the horse while Shay slid of slowly, and together they walked to see Theoden, to warn him about Rohan's future.

They arrived at the great door to Theoden's throne room, and Shay sighed, "I'm afraid I'm too weak to do this, you can be the gentleman and open the door for me."

Aragorn managed a tired smile and he threw open the door, everyone gasped, they did not expect to see them.

You're late. Legolas said as he came up to Aragorn handing him the necklace he treasure so much. Aragorn smiled, Thank you. and he moved away to reveal Shay.

Legolas' eyes lit up and to everyone's surprise he scoop Shay up and hugged her tightly as if he was afraid to let go again.

Legolas, can't breath. Shay gasped. Legolas pulled back and looked at her lovingly, he moved a wisp of hair out of her eyes, Don't ever do that again. I can't bear to loose you.

Shay did not reply, she just burrowed her head deeper into his chest, by Valar, she was so tired, she just want to sleep.

"Uh hm." Shay heard someone cough behind her, and she crane her head around Legolas' arms to see Elix standing there, he looked pale, and when the light flashed for a second, Shay could see through his face to the walls beyond, her mouth opened than closed, making no sounds.

"What, no hello to your favorite brother?" Elix smirked, but even the smirk seemed tired to Shay.

Shay managed a weak smile, "Hello, and by the way, you're my only brother."

"Same difference." Elix shrugged.

"Oh." Shay said, she was still in Legolas' arms being half-carried like a baby.

"I don't know if you heard, but ten thousand orcs are heading this way." Shay suddenly said.

"Yes, Aragorn just told us. The elf probably heard it from here with his elf ears." Gimli said gruffly.

"What says King Theoden?" Shay asked.

"What can he say? We're sitting ducks here." Elix replied.

Shay leaned back for a second before she said, "Put me down, Legolas. I need to get ready for war. The Uruk-hai are coming whether we like it or not."

Legolas seemed to tighten his hold on her for a second, before letting go, "Shouldn't you rest first?"

"No, I have miles to go before I sleep..." Shay quoted from her favorite poem and she looked up into Legolas' toubled eyes, "Don't worry Legolas, I'll be fine, well for now. Come Elix, we're dressing for war."

Elix nodded and they exit the room, for a second, Legolas thought he could see through both of them, but when he blinked, the two seemed solid again.

Gimli spoke up, "Aye, you've noticed? Sometimes, especially the lad, he doesn't seemed to be here, as if you could see through him. Must be the light and the war playing tricks on me eyes."

Legolas said nothing.

"Come elf, we still need to hold our wager, I still say I will hew more orcs than you."

Legolas smiled and looked haughtily at Gimli, "I say nay, dwarf."

Gimli growled, "We'll see."


	12. I thought my sword was sharp!

"Is this how it's going to end?" Shay asked as she put on her arm guard. She was dressed in all black, even her boots were black.

Elix who was also dressed in black turned around and made a face, "I sincerely hope not, well at least not for Rohan. I know you loved this country."

Shay nodded, "I do, they're a free people, with free spirit."

Than before Elix could say anything else, a horn sounded.

"That's...oh Valar!" Shay gasped in surprise than with one last click she fastened her other arm band and grabbing her sword she flew down the stairs with Elix close behind her.

At last she emerged on to the front ramp, and there he was, her friend, Haldir of Lothlorien standing with Lothlorien's army in all their glory. Their armors glittered gold in the moonlight while their bows shone with a fierce will of its own.

"Haldir!" Shay cried again and flew down the remanining steps, right into the elf.

He was at first startled than he smiled, Shay pulled back and said, By Valar, Haldir, I owe you big for this one.

Haldir laughed, but his gaze sombered when he noted how thin and pale she had become, shadows had gathered under her eyes, making her gaze looked haunting and tired. But before he could say anything Aragorn and Legolas had came down, and Shay moved away for them to greet their friend.

Aragorn too gave him a hug while Legolas just smiled and bowed in elvish fashion. At last Theoden came, the only look that could ever describe his face was, amazement. He had thought Rohan had been abandoned, but apparently not.

"How is this possible?" Theoden said in wonder.

"Long ago an alliance once existed between us, we come now to honor that allegiance." Haldir said as he bowed, Theoden gaped for a moment before bowing in return.

Are you all right? You look pale, my love. Legolas asked as they reached the top of the wall overlooking the plains before them.

Shay nodded, I'm well, don't worry about me.

Legolas took her hand and kissed it, Be safe, my love, I know I can't stop you from fighting, but be safe and well.

Shay smiled and gave him a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek, I'll be perfectly well, Master Elf.

Gimli coughed beside them and Shay turned to him winking, "Shall I give you a kiss too, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli blushed than said gruffly, "I don't think the elf lad would like that."

Shay smirked and bend down to kiss Gimli on his helmet, "Well I've done it," she turned to Legolas, "What have you to say to that."

Legolas bend down to whisper in her ears, If your brother's not staring at me I would kiss you for a very long time, until you run out of air.

Shay blushed and turned to look at her brother who was standing behind her, he was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

But soon they turned serious as the night wore on, and as if the tension in the air was bad enough, it started to rain.

"Oh just fXX great. Just great!" Elix grumbled as he wiped his mop of wet hair off from his face.

"Stop whining, we have a war to fight." Shay said, her eyes regaining their old blood lust as she stared into the darkness.

As if the rain herald their coming, they begin to hear the approaching feet of their enemies and perceive torches burning fitfully in the distance, but it was not until lightning flashed, illuminating the whole valley, that the scale of the threat become apparent. A sea of Uruk-hai, stretching from one side of the valley to the other, marched toward them, and kept on coming until they stood just a hundred paces from the wall. After they stopped, the Uruk-hai beat their pikes upon the ground and chant their battle cries. All along the wall of Helm's Deep arrows were nocked. Than the tension stretched…

Which ever side breaks it first, the other will comply.

Than out of their rank, a lone arrow flew into the black forray.

With a roar, the Uruk-hai charged forward and the battle begin.

The elves let out a stream of arrows on Aragorn's command and than another row and another row, but the Uruk-hai's continued to come, they were relentless, their eyes were filled with hate, and they will not abate until they eliminate all of mankind.

They soon began to scale the walls, Gimli who wasn't of much use at firstdue to his height begin to growled, "Yes, let them come, let them come!"

Shay shook her head, but she held her sword readily in her hand.

"Ready to fight for your life, sis?" Elix asked as he came up beside her.

Shay smirked, "You bet."

And so it begins...

They've been fighting for hours when suddenly Shay heard Aragorn shouting, "Shoot him down, Legolas!" Shay looked downthe wall at where Aragorn's pointing and saw an orcholding a torch running with full speed at the wall.

Legolas shot, one, two, three, arrows into the orc, buthe did not stop it.

Soon they felt a jolt, and they saw a whole section of the wall caved in taking men and elves alike with it down to the ground.

And through the hole the Uruk-hai poured into the Deep, roaring and yelling as they massacre all they see.

Shay saw Aragorn jumping down through the large gap, fighting his way through the Uruk-hai. He was trying to stop them from pouring into the city, but their number was simply too massive.

She had long lost where Elix, Gimli and Legolas went, even now she could only see black Uruk-hai bodies in front of her .

Before long she heard Aragorn shouting from below, "Haldir! Shay, Elix! Retreat into the Keep! Retreat!"

Shay nodded, so they had lost, men will see no morning.

She started to head towards to Haldir, Elix was right by the blond elf, that was when everything went wrong right before her eyes.

Two Uruk-hai ganged up on Haldir, the poor elf fought bravely but he was tired, and one of them finally got past his defense and slashed his left arm, Haldir went down.

On of the Uruk-hai raised his sword to cut the elf down but a black blur pushed Haldir out of the way and when the sword came down, it slashed right through Elix.

Elix had used his sword's flat side to push the elf out of the way. He was only half visible now (if he had tried to push Haldir with his bare hands he would have went right through Haldir. His swords and Shay's were specially made so that they could still wield it when their spirit is dispersing).

"No!" Shay screamed as she fought her way to her brother's side.

The Uruk-hai looked confusedly, he was sure his sword was sharp, yet there was no blood.

Shay lift her sword and with one heavy swing the Uruk-hair's head was severed.

Shay bend down to her brother, but he was already fading fast, "It's okay, I knew I wouldn't outlast today when I woke up this morning." His body was already half gone, only a hazy image remained.

"Don't be sad, death is not the end for me..." Elix's voiced said in the wind, and than it was gone.

"Come, Shay, we must leave now." she heard Haldir said, and she lift her head. Haldir had stood up again.

Shay nodded and she stood up, "Don't tell anyone what you saw, please."

Haldir asked no question, he just nodded, after all Elix had just saved his life.

So with Shay watching the back, and Haldir in the front, they fought their way back down into the keep, there they met up with the rest of the Company.

Haldir was wisked away deep into the caves for healing while Shay just stood there looking at the floor blankly.

"Where's the lad?" Gimli asked.

Shay shook her head, and no one asked anymore. Legolas put his arms around Shay and she leaned into his embrace.

He was her anchor, she had no doubt if Legolas isn't here right now, she would have gone right after her brother. But as long as he's here, she might still have hope.

Maybe...

"This is the last stand?" Shay asked as she disentangle herself from Legolas.

Aragorn shook his head, "NO, this is the last fight!"

Shay nodded, "We ride for Rohan."

Theoden took up the cry, and roared, "We ride for Rohan!"

The rest of the men roared back, "We ride for Rohan!"

And with that they opened the Keep's door and rushed out, the Uruk-hai were overwhelmed by the men's ferocity.The spilled out of the way andmoved back.

Even as Theoden and the Company fought out onto the causeway, the sunlight was filtering through the night, dawn was coming.

Than as if hailing the dawn, Gandalf's white robe and staff appeared on the top of the hill. The old wizard had left to find the exiled Eomer and his Rohirrims when they left for Helm's Deep.

And it seems he had found them.

The fresh Rohirrims rushed down the slope with Gandalf in front, and behind them they brough dawn. It was a glorious sight, and it was at that moment Shay vowed to never give up hope, because it seemed to her that life had proven her words, "Even in the darkest hour, there's always hope."

The rest is past history, the Uruk-hai were scatter and chased into the Old Forest, Gandalf yelled for the men to steer clear of the trees. Luckily they did, for soon, when all the Uruk-hai were in the forest, screams begin to echoed, and loud grunt could be hear as the trees took their revenge on their murderers.

The Men will live another day.


	13. Have courage!

The very next day (the dayafter the dawn)after thebloody battle Theoden and Eomer and their men rode for Isengard, Rohan's 'friendly' neighbor, along with Gandalf and the rest of Company.

Shay sat on her own horse besides Legolas and Gimli (she had persudage Legolas to ride with Gimli, it took a long time, and a lot of exchanges -.-').

"I suppose Saruman has no honey in his mouth left?" Shay asked as Gandalf rode up on her other side.

"He has no more power now, don't worry." Gandalf said as he sat up straight on his white horse.

"I'm sorry about Elix." Gandalf sighed.

Shay tilted her head and than smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure where ever he is, he's rocking."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows, "Rocking?"

Shay nodded, "Yeah, having fun."

"I see you've changed."

Shay shook her head, "No, I haven't, I've just understand now, that's all."

"You certainly looked happier." Gimli said.

Shay turned her head to look at Gimli, "Yeah, I guess, I'm looking on the bright side."

I'm happy for you my love. Legolas said, his eyes flooded with love and care.

Shay grinned back, she knows she looked just as smitten as he does, but she doesn't care now. She's living now, and that's all that matters.

A strong place and wonderful was Isengard, that is until Saruman came and dirtied it with his little copy of Mordor. No men of Rohan had passed its gates and stil lived to tell the tales, saved Wormtongue who came in secret and told no man what he saw. But if Isengard had ever once been filthy, it is now washed clean. All about them now, as if there had been a sudden flood, wide pools of water lay beside the road, filling the hollows, and rills went trickling down among the stones.

Gandalf had rode ahead and he halted, beckoning to them; and they came, and saw that beyond him the mists had cleared, and a pale sunlight shone. The hour of noon had passed. They were come to the doors of Isengard.

But the doors lay hurled and twisted on the ground. And all about, stone, cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards, was scattered far and wide, or piled in ruinous heaps. The great arch still stood, but it opened now upon a roofless chasm: the tunnel was laid bare, and through the cliff-like walls on either side great rents and breaches had been torn; their twoers were beaten into dust. If the Great Sea had risen in wrath and fallen on the hills with strom, it could have worked no greater ruin.

The ring beyond was filled with teaming water: a bubbling cauldron, in which there heaved and floated a wreckage of beams and spars, chests and casks and broken gear. Twisted and leaning pillars reared their splintered stems above the flooed, but all the roads were drowned. Far off, it seemed, half veiled in winding cloud, there loomed the island rock. Still dark and tall, unbroken by the storm, the tower of Orthanc stood. Pale water lapped about its feet.

The king and all his company sat silent on their horses, marvelling, perceiving that the power of Saruman was overthrown; but how they could not guess. And now they turned their eyes toward the archway and the ruined gates. There they saw close beside them a great rubble-heap; and suddenly they were aware of two small figures lying on it at their ease, grey-clad, hardly to be seen among the stones. There were bottles and bowls and platters laid besdie them, as if they had just eaten well, and now rested from their labour. One seemed asleep; the otehr with crossed legs and arms behind his head, leaned back against a broken rock and sent from his mouth long wisps and little rings of thin blue smoke.

For a moment Theoden and Eomer and all his men stared at them in wonder. Amid all the wreck of Isendgard this seemed to them the strangest sight.

But before he could speak Shay had cried out,"Merry, Pippin!"

The two hobbits looked up and grinned, "Shay! Gandalf!"

Than Merry bowed very low and turned to Eomer and the king, "Welcom, my lords to Isengard!" he said. "We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who, alas! is overcome with weariness" - here he gave the other a dig with his foot - "is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guest."

"Doubtless he would!" laughed Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from the plate and bottle!"

"No good sir, the matter escaped him," answered Merry gravely. "He had been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcom the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."

"And what about your companions? What about Legolas, Shay, and me?" cried Gimli, unable to contain himself longer. "You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, and through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling-and smoking!Smoking!"

"You speak for me, Gimli," laughed Legolas, "though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine."

"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits" said Pippin, opening an eye, "here ou find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!"

Shay laughed, a loud clear laugh that has not sounded since Moria, she jumped down from her horse and with a few leaps she was beside the hobbits hugging them.

The Riders laughed. "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," said Theoden. "So these are the losts ones of your company, Gandalf? The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have see many since I left my house; and now here stand before my eyes yet another folk of legend, Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if you please, lord." Pippin said when Shay finally release them and sat down on the ruins beside them.

"Alright, where's Treebeard?" Gandalf asked, he fear if he let Pippin speak more, they will never get things done.

"Away on the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink - of clean water that is...and oh Treebeard left a message that, if Lord of Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard along with food of the best, it was discovered and selected by your humble servants." Merry replied for Pippin.

"That is better, well Theoden will you ride with me to find Treebeard? And learn much about the oldest things, for he is the eldest and chief of Ents."

"I will come with you," said Theoden, "farewell my hobbits! May we meet again in my house!"

"So that's the King of Rohan," said Pippin in an undertone, "a fine old fellow. Very polite."

The Company did not follow Theoden and his men, instead they stayed with the two hobbits and they led them to a storage room full of food to feast on. The hobbits unabashed sat down to eat again, "To keep you company." as Merry said.

So that day they eat and rest, restoring energy and soul.

It was toward the late afternoon of the day when Gandalf came back, in his hands he carried something. Pippin's curiosity was lit on fire again, but Gandalf kept the mysterious thing out of sight.

They rode out of Isengard before the sunset, Shay rode with Merry while Aragorn carried Pippin.

They stopped for the night and set up camp a few leagues away from Endoras.

"Thank, God, my God that was long." Shay winced as she got off the horse and than helped Merry down.

Legolas came over and pulled her into a hug again, Shay blushed, My love, you're simply impossible.

I've missed you.

Shay laughed, I was right besides you the whole time.

Legolas said nothing, he was content to just hold her, Shay shook her head and pulled Legolas with her to set up camp, Come, I'm tired, and I need sleep. Shay sighed as she started to set up sleeping rolls.

That night Shay fell asleep happily curling against Legolas, that is until an unearthly scream awaken her.

She sat up abruptly and looked around, her dagger out in her hand, she could feel Legolas right beside her, as tense as she is.

Than she realized where the sound came from, it was Pippin, in his hand he held a black crystal ball.

Shay moved towards the hobbit, but Gandalf raised a hand to stop her, and went over by himself.

He snatched the ball away from the hobbit's hands and wrapped it around a cloth again, this time Shay ran over and place her hand on the hobbit's forehead, it was cold and clammy.

Suddenly Pippin's eyes opened wide and he struggled against Shay, "Pip, it's me, Shay, Pip!" Shay comforted.

Pippin's eyes begin to focus and he let out a wounded cry, "I...I saw him!"

Gandalf came over and asked roughly, "Who did you see!"

"Sauron!" Pippin gasped.

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf growled.

Pippin shuddered, "I saw, I saw a white tree! And than him."

"Nothing more?" Gandalf interrogated.

Pippin shuddered again, and Shay pulled him closer rocking him like a child, "No...It was horrible, forgive me Gandalf."

Gandalf said nothing, he just stood up and left.

Pippin looked up at Shay, "Shay..." he wimpered.

"Don't worry, I do believe Gandalf forgave you, you're a honest fool." Shay said.

After a while the camp went back to a fitful sleep and than the next morning came.

They arrived at Endoras the next day.

Gandalf didn't stay long, by midmorning he had taken Pippin and rode away to Gondor, apparently Pippin had told nothing, instead he had seen Sauron's plan, the Dark Lord moves to attack Gondor. He had heard the heir of Isildur had returned, and he is frightened. Therefore the hammer will fall the hardest on Gondor, the White City.

Shay kept Eowyn company, she had seen the maiden set her eyes on Aragorn often...and she knew it is not to be. Often she tried to reach the subject, but she's no counselor, she dared not to hurt her friend.

So she spend most of her days either with Eowyn or Legolas. She treasure those days, though they were like the calm before a horrible storm.

Than the storm came when the beacons of Amon Din was lit, and Rohan caught the fire. At first Theoden was reluctant to go to the aide of those who had not come to their aide. But at last fellowship won, and he consent that Rohan will answer Gondor's call for aide.

Hence, only a few weeks after the awful battle of Helm's Deep they prepared for another, equally if not more, dangerous trial.

They rode out of the city again, to Dunharrow, to gather men for a battle to Gondor. Eowyn rode with them, though she did not tell Shay why, Shay could guess.

The girl was in love with Aragorn, deeply.

They arrived at Dunharrow and set up camp at the top of the plateau, though only a few thousand came, Theoden claimed more will come.

That night Shay wandered around the camp, well that is she wandered until Legolas found her, Why do you not rest?

Shay shrugged, I'm looking for the stars. she said as she raised her head, but above them clouds had gathered and hidden any light from heaven. She did not say she was trying to avoid him, even now she feared of discovery, she could see herself fading away little by little, even now, it takes most of her will to make herself clear and solid.

I do believe Lord Elrond came. Shay said, steering away from the topic.

Legolas nodded, He went into King Theoden's tent.

You know of what he asks?

Legolas nodded again, We have not enough men, Aragorn must go into the Paths of the Dead.

You must follow him than. Shay said as she looked up.

Yes.

Go now than, before he leaves, I will not be going with you, my path bades me to stay. Shay said calmly.

Legolas remained silent for a second before nodding and he tilt Shay's head up and kissed her, not on the cheek but rather right on her mouth. And instead of the usual chaste kiss, this one was full of love, sweet, undying love.

At last Shay broke away and pushed him away, Go now, before I change my mind.

Legolas nodded and left, disappearing into the dark.

For a moment Shay stood there unmoving than with a swirl of her cloak she walked toward Eowyn's tent.

When she went in she found the poor woman weeping silently.

"Eowyn, tis I, your friend, Shay."

Eowyn looked up with a tearstreaked face, "he loves me not."

Shay sighed, she knew it would come to this, and she hates being a conselor too, but she said, "Eowyn, you're young, this is but a fraction of your life, let it go."

Eowyn shook her head, "I love him, I really do."

Shay sat down next to the woman and stroke her head, "I know you may think that now, but soon you'll meet someone else who's even more wonderful, trust me."

Eowyn made no sound, and Shay continued, "Trust me, I beg of you, I have never led you astray, and I shall not now."

Eowyn looked at her, than after a while she nodded, "Good, now dry your tears and be brave for the hour has come whence eveyone should be strong, for Rohan, for Gondor, and for mankind."

Once again a hidden fire is lit insdie Eowyn's soul and she slowly stood up with the help of Shay.

"I know, you will ride tomorrow, and I can do nothing to stop you. Yet, I want you to know that, I will be proud to fight beside the Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

Eowyn smiled, if not a little tearfully, and with tha Shay gave her a hug. They stayed together that night, for company and for courage, because who knows what tomorrow will bring?


	14. Life As It Is

**My deepest thanks to all my reviewers, especially OverthoughT, krillball6, Duvet, and IwishChan. Thank you all for helping me finish the story. Big hugs and thanks everyone!**

* * *

They started out early the next morning.

Shay rode right beside Eowyn and Merry. Though King Theoden didn't knew Eowyn had come he knew that Shay had, and Shay knew the only reason Theoden didn't object was because she wasn't a normal woman, and no one can stop her from fighting.

He had tried to deter Merry from fighting because he thought Merry would only be a burden to them, since they will ride non-stop to Gondor, and their horse will need to be fresh enough to fight on the fields of Gondor.

But Eowyn took Merry with her, and so he fights.

They rode night and day towards Gondor, and each day Shay could feel herself become more and more distant from this world. In fact one day she realized both of her hand, up to her shoulders are now dangerously transluscent. But her iron will held her down, she refuse to leave her friend at the time of their needs.

So she rode on.

When they finally arrived at Gondor, the White City was almost lost.

Host of orcs over ran the city and more still comes.

At first the Riders of Rohan cring at the thought of riding to their death, but their King was with them, and he gave them fire, fire to burn all these evil maggots back to Mordor. They are the Riders of Rohan, they will fight until their last breath!

Ride for Rohan!

And they did, they swept down on the orcs, strong and swift, washing over the black filth and destroying any that comes into their path.

Shay slashed and sliced at the orcs with a fury that surprise even herself, she did not know who she was angry at, or even why. Maybe it was her will to live, or maybe it was her last desparate attempt at saving her soul.

Than just when she thought they were actually winning, the Haradhrims came with their elephant-like beast that trampled and kill many brave Rohirrims.

Shay growled deep in her throat, she refuse to let the race of men go like this, how pathetic, getting trample by elephants!

She could see Eowyn diving between the elephants' legs and hacking them, already they had one down.

With a grim look on her face Shay urged her horse to go right between another one's legs and as it galloped she leaned down on the side and hacked at one of its legs with all her strength.

Than she turned her horse around and did the same thing to another leg again, until the elephant fell.

Whether it was a long time, or just a short time Shay wasn't sure, but soon aide came; green swirls of ghost like beings traverse the field, swepting away the orcs in hordes.

It was than she knew Aragorn had succeeded in summoning the army of the Deads.

She soon found Legolas on top of another elephant killing Haradhrims left and right than with three arrows he pierced the head of the elephant and slid down its trunk to land perfectly solid on the ground.

"That only count as one!" Gimli said annoyed. Ah, so the bet was still on, Legolas just smirked and strode proudly towards the dwarf.

"Still showing off, I see." Shay laughed.

Legolas turned to her, she could literally see his eyes lit up as he comes towards her, "Melamin, I'm so happy to see you."

"Nuh, uh, battle first." Shay smiled softly and she went off again.

But there wasn't much to fight against anymore, the ghosts had made a clean sweep of everything. Mankind prevailed, but the War is not over yet.

Many had been injured that day on the Pelennor Fields, including Eowyn who fell the Witch King along with Merry. Both had sustained major injury from the battle and even now they slept fitfully in the House of Healing.

Faramir, son of Denethor, brother to Boromir was injured too, but not because of the battle but because of his father's insanity.

Shay didn't know him at first, she had thought he was Boromir, than Pippin came and told her the story.

Shay stayed in the House of Healing for awhile, occasionally helping Aragorn, yet she was standing by the window one day when Aragorn suddenly called her.

She turned around and looked at him inquiredly.

"You're not well." Aragorn said, for he had not know what else to say, whilst Shay was standing by the window, he thought he could see right through her.

"I cannot cover it up any longer, I am fading, Aragorn." Shay said closing her eyes.

"How? I thought you were no elf?"

Shay shook her head and leaned against the wall, "I didn't came from here, I came from another land, in another time. When I died, I went to Valinor, but I was still a spirit only, for my body hath perished in my home land."

"The Light of Iluvatar kept my brother and I alive, for how long, we know not. We were than sent here to fulfill our destiny, whilst still just a ghost of our former self. Than I guessed when we finishes our tasks we disappear completely. Elix didn't die that night in Helm's Deep, he faded away. Just like I will in time."

"Does Legolas know?"

Shay shook her head, "No, I couldn't tell him."

"Than why have you told me?"

"Because I know you will live, and you're Legolas' dear friend."

"You want me to tell him."

Shay nodded, "I know tis not fair to you, but I beg of you, to do this."

"Do not be so sure yet, you may still live." Aragorn said encouragingly.

"Nay, I left letters in my room, each one bears the owner's name, I know we shall ride out tomorrow, and I know I shall not return. Take those letters and give them to the Fellowship."

"You're sure of this."

Shay smiled sadly, "I am weary, weary of this war, this pain, and this worry."

"Not even Legolas can keep you here?"

"I want to remain with him, but alas, Iluvatar grants it not."

Gandalf wanted to buy Frodo and Sam sometime into Mount Doom, therefore with Aragorn's help they decided to lure and keep the Great Eye on them instead of in Mordor. So Middle-earth shall ride out one last time united under one banner.

The army of the West was all assembled on the Pelennor. Legolas and Gimli rode together in the company of Aragorn and Gandalf along with Shay. Merry and Pippin stayed in the House of Healing.

They rode towards the Black Gate.

When they at last arrived all was silent, Aragorn, undaunted rode forward and shouted, "Come forth! Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. The King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils!"

At first there was no sound still, than slowly the Gates creaked open and Aragorn rode back to the armies.

Soon the gates was fully opened and the armies could see thousands upon thousands of orcs waiting to come out. The trembled.

Aragorn rode in front of them and he roared, "I see fear in your eyes, the same fear that is in me. But men of the West, there may come a day when that fears rules you, but not today. There may come a day when men abandon all valor and pride, but not today. Not today! Today, we ride, to give the forces of Evil one last fight, a fight that will never be forgotten!"

The men nodded and they yelled back in response. With one more look at them, Aragorn turned and he raced first into the orcs, the rest went with him.

Their valor were strong that day but their numbers were not; soon they were all surrounded, but stillthey fought on bravely.

Thud! Orc number zillion, Shay thought as she swung her sword yet again. Vaguely she could see Gandalf and a few others fighting for their life. But there was simply too many of them...

Suddenly her eyes caught Aragorn, she saw him fall, just like Haldir did, except he wasn't injured and it is a hill troll that's above him, yet...Just than she knew what was her last task, the heir of Isildur must live.

With one final thrust into an incoming orc she leaped over to Aragorn and like Elix, she used the flat of her blade to push Aragorn out of the way.

The troll's spear went right through her as if she was not there. She heard Legolas cried out, "Shay!"

Than the earth shook and she knew Frodo had succeeded. Everywhere orcs and trolls alike ran around in fear as the very earth beneath them fell away to void.

Dimly she was awared of Legolas looking down at her, he was crying, for the first time in her life, Shay saw an elf cried.

"Don't...don't cry...don't give up hope,...sail to Valinor..." Shay gasped.

She lift a hand to caress Legolas face, but before she could even reached up, she was gone.

All that was left in Legolas' hands was a ring that Shay wore, the ring that Galadriel had given her.

Out in the open fields Legolas cried, every men stood far away except for the Fellowship. The men had never seen an elf, not to mention a crying one, and it wasn't pretty.

Legolas' fair face was so torn in pain and grief that everyone's heart wrenched at the sight. The battle had been won, but at a high price for the Prince of Mirkwood.

Aragorn kept his words, he went to Shay's room and found the letters.

* * *

_To Gimli,_

_I now place Legolas in your care, he will need you. Aragorn will be busy, and I do not blame him, for he is king now. Take care of Legolas for me. You are the most loyal and wonderful friend I've known, hence I entrust my most darling treasure to you. I've enclosed a small seed in here, plant it in front of Moria, the result should be seen in a year._

_Your Sincere Friend._

* * *

_To Legolas,_

_My love. I love you, have no doubt in that. I fear, I have little time to write down my story, and why I just disappeared. I shall let Gandalf and Aragorn tell you. Do not despair, for I will always be watching over you. You're strong, I know, you will live through this pain. Iam sorry I made you fall in love with me, but I'm not sorry for all the love we'e share, because those are my most treasured times. Go to the Undying Lands, sail to the West, please, I beg of you, do not grieve for me, for I am in peace now. And remember, you're always my love. I've enclosed a seed in here, plant it in Mirkwood, somewhere, I do believe you will like the result._

_Love._

* * *

_To Aragorn_

_Hail King, but to me, you are always Aragorn, my friend. I can say nothing more except that you are the greatest and the most wonderful king I haver ever known. Gondor will flourish under you. My greatest gift to you is this small nut you see here. Eat it, in time you will know why. _

_With respect._

* * *

_To Merry and Pippin,_

_My lovely hobbits, you two must be the bravest and the most courageous hobbits, the two seeds in here are your reward, swallow them, and you will see why soon._

_Truly yours._

* * *

_To Frodo and Sam,_

_Even though, I know not where you are, but Frodo, my dear hobbit, I have no words to describe you, you are as Galadriel said, unique. Sam, your loyalty is undefeatable, yet do not be trouble when the time comes, you have your own road to go, we will always wish you well. Ah, and of course the seed, do not be afraid, Sam, just eat it. _

_Most dearly._

* * *

_To Gandalf_

_You are my greatest mentor, and I will never forget about you. I don't know if I made the right choice by coming here and changing everything. I did what Valar told me to do, yet I don't know if I can live with the consequences. I've made too many friends, and a love that is too deep for me to fathom. I don't regret the love, but I regret I cannot experience it longer. But your advices helps, and perhaps I'll understand what you say to me one day._

_Most respectfully yours._

* * *

And so the Great War of the Ring ended. Arwen came with Elrond and married Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli stayed for the wedding but soon wandered away, as Gimli wanted to show Legolas the Glittering Caves and Legolas wanted to show Gimli the forests. True to his valor, Gimli kept Legolas going, and remained by his sides, always. It wasn't an easy task, for the elf was often in grief, and pain, and every night he would take out Shay's ring and stare at it for hours. But like the good friend he was, Gimli went on stubbornly, keeping the elf from fading away.

Frodo and Sam came back from Mt. Doom safely with the help of the Eagles and they later returned to The Shire with Merry and Pippin. Though respected, and well-known, the four hobbits were forever labeled as queer. (Merry and Pippin, after drinking the drought of Ents had grown a head taller than every single hobbits, I wonder why they were labeled queer? As for Frodo, well, he's the nephew of Bilbo, the strangest hobbit, not to mention he knows Gandalf, 'the disturber of peace' so of course he must be the queerest of them all. As for Sam, well he's a good lad, just in the wrong company).

* * *

And so the years wore on, and to the Fellowship's surprise, the strange requests and gifts that Shay had asked of them soon brought them joy. After swallowing the nuts and seeds, Aragorn, along with Sam, Pippin, and Merry stayed as young as before, in fact in Aragorn's case he seemed to grew younger. 

The seeds that were plant in Moria and Mirkwood seemed to purged the places of evil and demons, leaving it pure and full of light. Mirkwood was no more, in its place Greenwood had sprung again.

But although Moria was purged, Gimli never went back again, to him, that place was full of nightmares and grief.

Almost seventy years after the War the Fellowship met again, outside of Grey Haven under Legolas' request that they sail to Valinor with him). Frodo had long gone to Valinor with Gandalf and the Lord and Lady of Lorien, because the Shadow that had been the side-effect of the Ring never wore off. So there left Merry, Pippin, and Sam from The Shire, Gimli and Legolas from a visit in Rohan, King Elessar and Queen Arwen (apparently Aragorn was dying, and he was going to a place to rest at last...if he doesn't say so, he would have never got to leave, luckily his elf blood gave him an excuse to look young) from Gondor.

"Greetings Legolas, Gimli and to you Master Hobbits." Aragorn said as he came towards them, his face if ever, younger than before.

Merry and Pippin were crying with sadness that they were leaving Middle-earth, but also with joy to see the Fellowship again.

Legolas, though his fair face never changed, everyone could see in his eyes a deep grief, nodded and smiled, "Aragorn, Lady Arwen."

"Let's go laddies." Gimli roared.

But even as they road toward Grey Haven a gust of wind brought faint singing to their ears.

It came from within Grey Havens:

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore _

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say

_We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping_

_Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home _

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
_Into the West_

The voice sounded so familiar, and yet so foreign, the Fellowship was entranced by it as they followed the voice into the shipyard. And there standing by a boat on the bank was a young woman with her back turned toward them singing, she wasdressed in a loose flowing white dress that fluttered in the wind. Her hair was long and it flowed in the wind like black night, its strands silky and straight.

The song ended.

"My lady, pray, tell us who you are?" Legolas asked.

The young woman laughed, and she turned around, the Fellowship gasped in wonder, it was Shay.

Except she was different, more alive, and vibrant. Her dark brown eyes were flashing with joy instead of pain like the last time they saw her, her skin was pale but with a healthy pink tinge to it.

"What's up?" She smirked.

"It can't be, I saw her faded." Legolas half whispered.

Shay just grinned, than suddenly she launched herself at Legolas and kissed him, right in front of everyone. At first this startled the heck out of Legolas, but soon he returned the kiss.

A few minutes later Legolas no longer doubt it was Shay, the feeling, the warmth, and the sweet taste that's so unique could only come from Shay.

"It's been a long time." Shay smiled as she pulled back, but still remained in Legolas' arms.

Legolas smiled for the first time since Shay had gone, his hand went to his neck and unclasped his necklace.

"My ring!" Shay cried with surprise.

"You didn't think I would loose it, my love."

Shay shook her head andheld out her finger to letLegolas slip the ring on. The looked at each other for a long time, until Gimli coughed.

Shay blushed and turned to Gimli, "Hello Gimli,you have my deepest gratitude for being such a good friend to Legolas here, I knowit hasn't been easy for you."

Gimliturned red and muttered something unintelligible, while Shay came over and gave him a kiss on his head. Than she turned to the rest of the fellowship and laughed,"Come board the ship, my dear Fellowship."

"Wait, how did you come back?" Pippin asked his curiosity got better of him again.

Shay laughed and said, "Well, apparently long story short, Elix went back to his old body on Earth because his body was still alive, just sleeping (coma), but me? Well I truly died, and I argued with Iluvatar for a while, and in the end he probably just got tired of reasoning with me and just gave me a body to go in. So I spend sometime in Valinor and than sail to here and meet you guys."

"Is that why you gave us the seeds? You knew you were going to be here?" Sam asked.

Shay shook her head, "No, at first I just wanted you guys to be able to rest for eternity after such a journey you all took, you guys deserved it."

"So come on already!" Shay said impatiently, "I'll tell you more in Valinor, all aboard ahoy!"

"We waited years for her, yet she couldn't wait five minutes for us." Aragorn said shaking his head while Arwen just giggled. After all what more can she say, this girl from Valinor had given her Aragorn for eternity, she owe everything to her.

What a scence! The hobbits laughed in wonder and joy and Aragorn and Arwen smiled in delight as they follow Shay. While Legolaswas simply radiating happinessas he held Shay closed to him. Together they board the ship and set sailed to Valinor.

The last ship leaving Middle-earth, and hence the end of Fellowship to our knowledge.


End file.
